Crazy Love
by RozenDark
Summary: Wei WuXian es elegido por su hermano de corazón para ayudarlo en los preparativos de su boda. El problema de ese trabajo, era que si o si, debía dar la cara a la familia de su pareja y futuro cuñado. Malentendidos y problemas se darán en esa locura de boda, y tal vez una valiosa prueba entre Lan Zhan y él. Mpreg. Yaoi. Omegaverse. Lan Zhan x Wei Ying.
1. Locas Noticias

**NOTAS:** **Un corto fic para aportar algo a este fandom y a esta pareja que tanto me gusta :3**

**En fin, los personajes de Mo Dao Zu Shi son propiedad de Mo Xiang Tong Xiu. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

**La historia está ligeramente basada en la película de _"La Familia De Mi Novia"_ con un buen toque de las locuras de RozenDark**

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

_Wei Ying se mostraba sumamente enojado con la persona frente a él. Habiendo pasado ya, tres largos meses, aquel imbécil Alfa, por fin se mostraba ante él. _

_Lo que más lo ponía de mal humor, es que los ambarinos ojos del Alfa que fue su pareja, miraban con un imperceptible alivio, su apenas formado vientre de embarazo._

_— ¡Hasta que por fin el grandioso HanGuang-Jun hace su acto de aparición! —exclamó sarcástico—. Y mira que estúpidamente llegue a pensar que iría a buscarme justo después de mi huida._

_El Alfa solamente pudo ver completamente dolido a su amado Omega, especialmente cuando su dulce Omega no lo había llamado por su nombre de nacimiento, ni siquiera con su nombre de cortesía, y era ahora cuando odiaba tener ese molesto título familiar. Entendía las razones del enojo de Wei Ying, pues tres meses fue lo que tardó en dar con él. Todo por hacer caso a las absurdas palabras de su tío, en lugar de correr a buscar a su pareja._

_Pero ahora era cuando más debía tratar de enmendar su error. Empezando con llevarse al Omega con él y amarlo como debió hacer durante los preparativos de boda de su hermano mayor._

_—Wei Ying —murmuró apenas—. Lamento todo lo que ocurrió…_

_—WuXian lo miró con rencor, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano para que el otro guardara silencio—. No me importa a lo que has venido, yo no pienso regresar con un Alfa al que no le interesa defenderme, ni de su familia —respondió con dureza—. Si el caso hubiera sido diferente, y mi familia no te aceptaba a ti, ten por seguro, que yo hubiera hecho de todo por defenderte a ti, aun si eso significaba ir en contra de mis familiares._

_Las duras palabras del Omega fueron un gran golpe bajo a su orgullo. Wei Ying había sido completamente sincero al decir aquello, y él estaba más que seguro que si así hubiera sido el caso, su Omega hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por defenderlo de las habladurías de su familia. Pero las cosas no habían sido así, y él como Alfa que era, había dejado que su tío hablara pestes de Wei Ying, además de dejar que lo pusieran en ridículo justo el día de la boda de su hermano mayor._

_Lan Zhan aun recordaba la mirada dolida de su Omega, y cómo este había esperado que lo defendiera, pero en su lugar, solamente le había enviado una dura mirada y un frío silencio._

_Wei Ying no soporto más y huyó. Y con algo inesperado, huyó embarazado y no regresó precisamente con su familia adoptiva. Por tres meses, el Omega había logrado valerse por sí mismo y ahorraba lo más que podía, para el día que su hijo naciera, todo sin la protección de un Alfa, ni la ayuda de sus desesperados y preocupados familiares adoptivos._

_—No te necesito HanGuang-Jun. Ya no más…_

_Y el Alfa ya lo sabía. Su Omega era sumamente inteligente y demasiado perseverante, y ahora lo tenía más que seguro, al ver cómo había logrado mantenerse por sí solo sin la ayuda de las facilidades de la familia Jiang, y mucho menos, sin tenerlo a él a su lado._

_Pero ahora había un problema. Lan Zhan tenía demasiado en cuenta, que él si necesitaba de su Omega y el hijo que esperaban. Él necesitaba a su lado a Wei Ying..._

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"Locas Noticias"**

Wei WuXian no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Su característica sonrisa había desaparecido, justo después de que su querido hermano de corazón, le había dicho una noticia no tan esperada.

—No te escuche bien, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó nervioso.

—Jiang Cheng solamente respiro profundo, para calmar las ansias por matar a ese hermano suyo—. Me voy a casar. XiChen me lo propuso justo ayer —respondió—. Y antes de que vuelvas a decir algo, lo he decidido, tú serás el que me ayude con los preparativos.

No es que a Wei Ying le moleste la idea de que su hermano se case, por el contrario, estaba sumamente feliz por WanYin y su cuñado, pero de eso, a ser el elegido para ayudar en los preparativos de la boda, ya era otra cosa.

Sabía que Lan QiRen _tío de su cuñado y su pareja_ lo odiaba a más no poder. Aquel viejo era sumamente amargado y educado a la antigua, y él por supuesto, era todo lo contrario a un Omega de la época de la rueda _algo que decía cada que hablaba de Lan QiRen,_ o sea, no era sumiso, recatado y le encantaba llevarle la contra a los Alfas que se creían más que él.

—No creo que lo último sea tan buena idea —mencionó nervioso. Temía que ese hermano suyo se enojara ante su negativa.

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Esto es algo que he decidido y pienso hacer que lo cumplas —sentenció severo, Jiang Cheng.

WuXian solamente soltó un jadeo lleno de pánico. Ya sabía a la perfección, del carácter que su hermano se cargaba, aun así, no espero que fuera a él, al que eligiera para ser, _¿su damo de honor?_, aquello sonaba demasiado absurdo y le daban unas tremendas ganas de reírse, luego veía la mirada de advertencia del Alfa y se le pasaba.

—Sabes que no le agrado a Lan QiRen —mencionó con la pequeña esperanza de hacer cambiar de idea a ese testarudo hermano suyo.

—Lo sé perfectamente —respondió Jiang Cheng—. Pero deberá hacerse a la idea de que tú me ayudaras y que algún día formaras parte de su familia.

— ¿No temes que cometa errores o que me lo tome a broma? —cuestionó. Él era demasiado inquieto y nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hacer una travesura, si esta se le presentaba.

—Te romperé las piernas si tu modo de ser afecta mi boda —advirtió de brazos cruzados.

El Omega solamente comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa. Ya sabía que alguna respuesta así le daría.

— ¿Entonces seré tu _"damo de honor"_? —preguntó burlesco. Sabía que aquella no era la palabra, pero como le encantaba hacer la burla.

—Si así quieres llamarte, por mi está bien, señor _"damo de honor"_ —le respondió con una sonrisa de miedo.

Wei Ying solamente asintió. Entendió que ni haciéndose el chistoso o negándose hasta el cansancio, haría qué Jiang Cheng cambiara de opinión.

—Está bien, ayudare con los preparativos —respondió desganado. No era lo que quería, pero tendría que hacerlo por su Shimei.

—WanYin asintió complacido con la respuesta—. Espero y no me decepciones, que soy completamente exigente —dijo con orgullo.

—Eso es lo que más me temo —murmuró afligido el Omega.

Solo esperaba no terminar completamente loco con los preparativos, las exigencias de su hermano y las habladurías que seguramente no se harían esperar por parte del viejo amargado, Lan QiRen.

**~.o0o.~**

Lan XiChen sonreía amablemente a su hermano menor y tío. Ya había pasado lo peor al revelar su reciente decisión a su dos familiares.

Sabía que WangJi se alegraba por él, aun cuando no parecía estarlo, podía ver cierto brillo en su mirada. Su tío por otro lado, no se veía tan contento, y ya sabía perfectamente la razón de su descontento.

En la actualidad, no era tan raro ver que los Alfas se junten en pareja, aunque para algunos que fueron criados a la antigua, era algo mal visto. En este caso, él como Alfa dominante se había enamorado de Jiang Cheng, siendo este un Alfa normal.

Obviamente, tanto él, como WanYin sabían que sería demasiado complicado tener hijos, pero con solamente llegar a tener un hijo, estarían ambos satisfechos.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro de tu decisión XiChen? —cuestionó con severidad el viejo Alfa.

—Lo estoy tío —respondió brevemente—. Esto es algo que hemos platicado WanYin y yo, desde hace un buen tiempo. Sabemos las consecuencias de nuestra unión, pero ambos estamos completamente dispuestos a superarlas juntos.

—Lan QiRen solamente soltó un largo suspiro lleno de resignación—. Si es así, no tengo porque oponerme.

Los hermanos se extrañaron por la manera tan sencilla en la que su tío tomó la noticia, sin embargo, lo excusaron en silencio, cuando él mismo QiRen se retiró.

—Fue demasiado extraño y sencillo —comentó XiChen con extrañeza.

—Mm —asintió de acuerdo WangJi—. Pero al menos no se opuso a tu decisión —mencionó.

—Tienes razón WangJi —respondió más calmado—. Y ahora que se ha ido, puedo confiar en decirte lo siguiente. WanYin y yo decidimos que nuestros hermanos nos ayudarían con los preparativos. En el caso de WanYin, quien decidió que Wei WuXian sería el que lo ayudaría, pues la señorita Jiang YanLi está demasiado ocupada con su reciente matrimonio, y sabrás tu que mi futuro esposo no es del todo amigable y sociable.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó nervioso.

—XiChen lo miro extrañado—. ¿Sobre qué?...

—Wei Ying —respondió apenas—. ¿Crees que sea buena idea?, es decir, el tío no lo tolera, y ya de por si has tenido demasiada suerte cuando nos hablaste de tu futuro matrimonio.

Lan XiChen entendió a la perfección la preocupación de su hermano. Tanto él, como WangJi sabían que Wei WuXian no era del total agrado de su querido tío.

Siendo Wei WuXian un Omega demasiado imprudente, mal hablado y demasiado travieso y problemático, no era del entero agrado de Lan QiRen. Sin embargo, WuXian era alguien de un buen corazón, siempre poniendo a los demás, antes que a él mismo, y eso fue lo que logró ablandar el corazón de su hermano menor.

—WanYin lo decidió por completo —agregó apenas—. Además de que, Wei WuXian seguramente hará lo posible por no causar problemas. Es la boda de su hermano después de todo.

—Lan Zhan asintió sin perder la preocupación—. Aun así, el tío comenzará a hostigarlo en cuanto se entere, y más cuando tú y Jiang Cheng decidieron hacer la boda en la casa del lago.

WangJi ya había pensado en posibles enfrentamientos entre su tío y su pareja. Especialmente si la boda sería justo en una de las tantas casas de la familia Lan.

—Debes tratar de tranquilizarte WangJi —reprendió con suavidad—. Sé que Wei WuXian te preocupa, especialmente si el tío anda cerca. Sin embargo, el tío QiRen debe hacerse la idea de que tarde o temprano, tú y Wei WuXian se unirán en matrimonio.

Aquello pareció calmar brevemente al menor de los hermanos Lan. Aunque no del todo.

WangJi aún tenía la preocupación de un posible enfrentamiento, especialmente cuando su Omega podía ser demasiado problemático, o en este caso, atraer a los problemas. Sin embargo, disimulo lo mejor que pudo, pues su intención no era preocupar a su hermano mayor, y menos cuando XiChen había llegado demasiado alegre a anunciarles la noticia de su futuro matrimonio.

—Espero contar con tu ayuda, WanJi —dijo sonriente XiChen.

—Mmm —WanJi asintió con calma.

Ayudaría lo más en lo que más podía y hasta más, pues estaba seguro de que Wei Ying terminaría por quedar demasiado histérico con el exigente de Jiang Cheng. Además de que debía asegurarse de que su Omega no se metiera en demasiados problemas.

**~.o0o.~**

Jiang FengMian solamente podía soltar largos y cansados suspiros, mientras escuchaba a su esposa quejarse sobre la reciente decisión WanYin.

Hacía unas horas atrás, Jiang Cheng había llegado para informarles sobre sus planes de boda. Aquello no era el problema, por el contrario, tanto él, como su esposa felicitaron a su hijo por las buenas nuevas.

Sin embargo, cuando Yu ZiYuan había preguntado sobre la persona encargada de ayudar a su hijo, WanYin respondió seriamente que Wei WuXian le ayudaría. Por su parte no había problema, pero su esposa era otro asunto.

— ¿Es que acaso es un estúpido? —completamente furiosa preguntó aquello—. Wei WuXian sin duda alguna arruinara su boda, sin siquiera haber comenzado —comentó con enojo.

—No creo que ese sea el caso —alegó con nerviosismo—. A-Xian no haría tal cosa para sabotear a A-Cheng.

—Como siempre, terminas defendiendo a ese mocoso imprudente —murmuró con rencor—. Es inútil que diga algo más, considerando que siempre defenderás a Wei WuXian. Ya verás que WanYin está siendo demasiado estúpido con esa decisión, y tú serás uno de los culpables, por no hacerme caso.

Madam Yu abandonó la sala completamente furiosa. Ella más que nadie, tenía demasiado en cuenta que ese imprudente Omega era todo un imán de problemas, pero _¿quién era ella para seguir insistiendo?_, si su hijo quería aprender por las malas que su decisión traería problemas, entonces que así sea.

Jiang FengMian solamente pudo soltar un suspiro resignado. Su esposa no daría su brazo a torcer. No cuando la principal razón de aquel desacuerdo, era Wei WuXian. Solo esperaba que el Omega se tomara las cosas en serio y que nada malo sucediera durante los preparativos de la boda.

—A-Xian, espero que nada malo suceda y que te tomes tu deber en serio —comentó en murmullo. En verdad esperaba que nada malo sucediera.

**Continuará**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:**** Eso es todo por ahora, así que si el capítulo les gusto y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo ;)**

**Pero bueno, les daré algunos spoilers solamente para picar su curiosidad y que no se olviden de leer…**

**.- Habrá un pequeño incendio...**

**.- Lan Zhan comienza a hacer caso de las palabras de su tío...**

**.- Wei Ying comienza a tener raros síntomas por una _"infección"_**

**Todo eso y más en… _"Locos Preparativos"_**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto**

**Chau chau (^3-)/**


	2. Locos Preparativos

**NOTAS:** **Y aquí regreso con otro capítulo, para este corto fic y con un capítulo más largo que el anterior…**

**En fin, los personajes de Mo Dao Zu Shi son propiedad de Mo Xiang Tong Xiu. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

**La historia está ligeramente basada en la película de _"La Familia De Mi Novia" _con un buen toque de las locuras de RozenDark**

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

_Wei Ying sentía que se volvería loco en cualquier momento. Jiang Cheng no mintió cuando le dijo que era demasiado exigente, y aun cuando él conocía a la perfección a ese hermano suyo, si qué sé sorprendió al ver todo lo que el Alfa quería para su boda. _

_Desde flores casi imposibles de conseguir, hasta los mejores y más finos platillos y postres. ¡Por dios!, ¿acaso era tan difícil elegir un maldito pastel?, y ni que decir sobre la música, porque Jiang Cheng quería algo calmado, pero no aburrido y para el tiempo que le quedaba, era algo difícil de complacer. _

_Y ahora, después de tanto martirio y de que sus pobres pies se hincharon de tanto caminar de un lado a otro, estaba la parte que más odiaba: escribir. _

_Si bien, WanYin le había hecho una lista con todos los invitados que tanto él, como Zewu-Jun tendrían, eso no quitaba el hecho de que él se llevaba la peor parte. WuXian tenía que llenar cada una de las invitaciones con letra perfectamente equilibrada y de la manera más cordial y elegante posible. Por si fuera poco, Jiang Cheng le encargó también el envío, así que debía asegurarse de que las invitaciones lleguen a sus respectivos destinatarios. _

_Y justo cuando había decidido terminar algunos detalles en la casa donde se daría la boda y comenzar a llenar las invitaciones, tenía que llegar a verificar las cosas el molesto viejo, Lan QiRen._

_— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?..._

_WuXian solamente lo miró con nerviosismo. Sabía por boca de Lan Zhan, que el viejo Lan, lanzó un grito lleno de descontento, en cuanto su cuñado mencionó que él ayudaría con los preparativos de la boda._

_Desde eso, Lan QiRen se volvió una de las tantas razones para tener tremendos dolores de cabeza._

_—Jiang Cheng me pidió que llenara y enviara las invitaciones, pues tanto él, como Zewu-Jun siguen haciendo arreglos en sus trajes y Lan Zhan aún tenía trabajo por hacer —explicó cómo pudo—. Aproveche que tenía que esperar las sillas y las mesas, y decidí comenzar a hacer las invitaciones._

_Lan QiRen ni siquiera respondió a la explicación del Omega. Solamente lanzó un gruñido lleno de molestia, pero aun así, no salió de la sala._

_Wei WuXian se sentía sumamente intimidado, y aunque estaba tratando de ignorar la penetrante y rencorosa mirada del Alfa, sentía que ni las invitaciones lograban quitarle esa sensación llena de nervios y alarma. Sin embargo, al oír el timbre del lugar, supo que de alguna manera estaba salvado momentáneamente._

_—Parece ser que llegaron con las sillas y las mesas —mencionó con alivio, para después disculparse y retirarse._

_Lan QiRen ni se inmuto cuando vio al Omega salir, tampoco se ofreció a ayudarlo. Espero por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que por fin decidió moverse y ver la lista de invitados._

_No se sorprendió de ver que había una persona en específico no fue invitada, y sonrió al tener una pequeña oportunidad para tratar de parar esa boda._

_Con toda la calma que lo caracterizaba, lleno los datos de esa persona en la invitación y la colocó en uno de los sobres. Sonrió al saber que el Omega no revisaría las invitaciones, así de descuidado era Wei WuXian, y lo aprovecharía enormemente. _

_Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero en su cabeza, estaba haciendo lo correcto para mantener en orden a su familia. Tal vez con la llegada de aquella persona a la boda, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro._

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"Locos Preparativos"**

Los meses habían pasado demasiado rápido, tanto, que los nervios habían comenzado a atacar a los futuros esposos.

Para Lan WangJi no era tan complicado calmar a su hermano. Lan XiChen de por si era alguien fácil de manejar, alguien sumamente tranquilo y amable. Pero para Wei WuXian, las cosas no eran sencillas, pues si antes creía que su hermano era un amargado, ahora era peor. Jiang Cheng estaba sumamente histérico y terminaba por gritar por cualquier cosa.

—Debes tratar de calmar esos nervios, A-Cheng.

Parecía que la única persona que podía calmar el lado histérico y temeroso de Jiang WanYin, era la mayor de los hermanos, Jiang YanLi.

Ella había sido llamada por un estresado Wei WuXian, quien había intentado de todo para calmar el aparentemente incontrolable miedo de Jiang Cheng.

—Es que tal vez XiChen cambie de idea —respondió apenas—. Nadie más me soporta y justo ahora, yo tampoco me soporto.

—Fue una broma que te hice —mencionó con cansancio Wei Ying—. Si Zewu-Jun te lo propuso, es por algo, ¿no?...

La Omega comenzó a reír por las ocurrencias de sus hermanos menores. Fue un alivio que ella hubiera previsto que algo así sucedería y pedirle a su esposo de favor, que llegaran unos días antes de la boda.

—A-Cheng, no debes temer —dijo con calma. Su querido hermano menor se veía completamente desastroso, una vista nada grata para alguien que estaba por casarse—. A-Xian tiene razón.

— ¿Entonces nadie me soporta? —preguntó temeroso. Si su hermana decía aquello, es que era algo verdadero.

—YanLi solamente rió—. No tontito. Sobre Zewu-Jun. Estoy segura de que él está más que preparado para aceptarte en su vida. De que quiere que ambos formen una familia, así que no hay razón para estar preocupado.

Aquello pareció calmar al preocupado Alfa. Aunque aún quedaban los nervios de no ser lo suficientemente digno para Lan XiChen.

—A-Cheng, debes tratar de calmar esos nervios o el día de tu boda estarás tan arrugado como el anciano, Lan QiRen, y eso no sería nada lindo —mencionó Wei Ying con burla, para tratar de calmar la angustia de su hermano.

— ¡Tú, maldito!...

Eso sin duda hizo que Jiang Cheng se olvidara por un instante de sus preocupaciones. Aunque, tanto Jiang YanLi, como Wei Ying, esperaban que esos nervios no volvieran a atacar a su hermano, y menos con la fecha de la boda tan cercana.

—A todo esto, el lugar quedo hermoso —comentó Jiang YanLi con suavidad.

—WanYin sonrió apenas—. Aunque no lo creas, todo fue gracias a este idiota a mi lado. Sin duda alguna, merece el crédito por comportarse en todos estos meses —respondió. Igual él terminó por sorprenderse de ver el resultado del trabajo del alborotador que tenía por hermano.

— ¡Hey!, esto era importante para ti —se quejó el Omega—. Además de que amenazaste con romperme las piernas si lo arruinaba.

Nuevamente, otra discusión se estaba dando entre los hermanos, y entre leves risas, la única mujer tuvo que hacer que pararan ese "pleito", para concentrarse en lo que faltaba a preparar.

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera pensar en salir, abrazó a su querido hermano, y le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

—A-Cheng, todo saldrá bien. Zewu-Jun te ama demasiado, tanto, que se arriesgó a unirse contigo en matrimonio, por sobre toda la responsabilidad que carga al ser el primogénito de la familia Lan. Y le pese a quien le pese, tú y él van a casarse en unos días.

Jiang Cheng se sintió confortado y más aliviado. Su querida hermana tenía la razón, XiChen lo había elegido como compañero de vida, aún en contra de las antiguas tradiciones de la familia Lan, aun cuando XiChen había pasado por un amor turbulento en el pasado.

—Gracias Shijie —murmuró con alivio—. Solo tú sabes cómo calmar mi lado más lamentable.

—YanLi sonrió—. Es mi trabajo. Soy tu adorada hermana mayor —respondió sincera—. Ahora, será mejor que descanses un momento, porque si no, A-Xian habrá tenido la razón y llegarás al altar con arrugas nada acordes para tu edad y la fecha que se celebra.

WanYin lo pensó por un rato, y si su hermana decía aquello, era porque en verdad se veía pésimo, así que decidió hacer caso a lo que su hermana le había dicho.

No pasó mucho, cuando por fin, Jiang WanYin había quedado dormido. WuXian soltó un sonoro suspiro, lleno de alivio, al ver que su hermano se quedaba dormido por completo. Agradeció nuevamente, la presencia de su querida Shijie.

—Lograste en minutos lo que yo no pude en varias horas —mencionó con cansancio.

—No agradezcas. A-Cheng debe tratar de relajarse un poco, más si se trata de su boda con Zewu-Jun —respondió sonriente.

Y aunque Jiang YanLi no quería decir nada al respecto, decidió seguir sus instintos e interrogar a su pequeño hermano adoptivo.

Wei WuXian no se esperó, que apenas salieran de la habitación donde descansaba su Shimei, la dulce Omega lo mirara de una manera que parecía ser un intento de mirada severa.

— ¿Sucede algo Shijie? —decidió preguntar. Si bien, la Omega se veía tierna con esa mirada, sabía que no pasaba nada bueno si alguien tan dulce como Jiang YanLi la tenía.

—A-Xian, desde que llegue y te vi, te note algo extraño —la Omega comenzó con mencionar aquello. Si bien no le sorprendió demasiado ver el estado de WanYin, el estado de Wei Ying sí que la dejo sin palabras—. Te ves pálido y note que por momentos llevabas tu mano a tu sien.

—WuXian no se sorprendió al verse descubierto por YanLi, especialmente cuando su Shijie era demasiado protectora con él y su Shimei, así que no tenía caso ocultar ante ella sus recientes molestias—. A decir verdad, creo que todo este trabajo y estrés me dejo desprevenido, pues parece ser que me dio una infección —respondió apenado—. La verdad, en estos meses no he podido beber licor, y planeaba desquitarme en la fiesta, pero dado el caso de la infección, parece ser que no podré hacerlo —esto último lo había dicho con un toque dramático, pues era verdad que tenía muchos planes el día de la boda, y tomar litros y litros de su valioso licor favorito era lo principal en su lista. Sin embargo, la infección que estaba por darle, le daría problemas en su larga lista de desquite.

La Omega no pareció quedar convencida. Ella como una mujer casada, sabía lo que sucedía entre una pareja. Y aunque ella espero a estar unida en matrimonio, para conocer a la perfección el tema de la acción marital, sabía que su hermano no era el mismo caso.

Wei WuXian era demasiado travieso y pícaro, incluso algo atrevido en cuanto el tema de parejas. Claro que hasta ella misma sabía que en el fondo, su hermanito era algo tímido y penoso, especialmente cuando se trataba de Lan WangJi.

En cuanto a Lan WangJi, su madre siempre decía que los más callados eran los peores, y siempre hacía la mención de cuán agradecida estaba de que Wei WuXian fuera un escandaloso que se metía en problemas, pues prefería eso a un calladito con demasiados secretos y más problemas a futuro. Además, hasta ella misma creía que con tantas rígidas reglas en la familia Lan y la manera de ser que Lan WangJi tenía, el pobre Alfa era sumamente peor que su pobre hermano.

Y con aquello en mente, y los recientes malestares de su hermano, pensó en otra inquietante, pero a su vez maravillosa posibilidad.

—A-Xian, ¿podría ser que tú…?

Wei Ying miró a su hermana con intriga. Parecía que la Omega tenía en mente muchas cosas, tal vez estaba demasiado preocupada por su salud.

—Descuida Shijie, estoy lo suficientemente bien, para terminar con lo que falta —mencionó sonriente. Esperaba que esas palabras calmaran la preocupación de su hermana.

—YanLi negó apresurada, especialmente cuando su hermano estaba por irse a seguir con su labor—. A-Xian, seré directa contigo, y espero que respondas con la verdad.

El Omega sintió un pesado cambio en el ambiente, y aunque sabía que la mujer que estaba frente a él, era su adorada y siempre amable y consentidora Shijie, juraría que ahora sentía la imponente presencia de Madame Yu.

— ¿Qué sucede Shijie? —cuestionó sumamente nervioso.

— ¿Tú y HanGuang-Jun han intimado? —directamente preguntó aquello.

WuXian juraría que si hubiera estado bebiendo algo en esos instantes, hubiera terminado por escupir el contenido, debido a la sorpresa de esa súbita pregunta.

Más que nervioso y azorado, comenzó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro, con completa desesperación.

—Shijie, ¿por qué preguntas esas cosas?...

—La Omega se cruzó de brazos ante la falta de respuesta—. Tus síntomas suenan más a otra cosa que una simple infección —mencionó severa—. Así que A-Xian, responde a mi pregunta.

—Wei Ying se sintió por completo atrapado—. Puede que sí —murmuró nervioso sin mirar directamente a su hermana.

—A-Xian, ¿por qué? —ciertamente se sentía algo traicionada, pues su hermano no había recurrido a contarle aquello, sin embargo, se sintió más que nada preocupada, pues su pequeño hermano podía tener algo más grave y a su vez, maravilloso—. Cariño, por el momento podrías tratar de tomar las cosas con más calma y si necesitas de mi ayuda, con mucho gusto te la daré.

—Descuida Shijie —se sintió más aliviado al ver que su hermana volvía a la normalidad, pero al sentir los brazos de la Omega rodearlo, se sintió algo preocupado—. ¿Sucede algo malo?...

—YanLi negó—. A-Xian, no es por querer asustarte, pero con lo que me dices, puedo afirmar que lo que tú tienes, no es una infección.

Fue cuestión de minutos, pero Wei Ying sintió eterno el tiempo que le llevó a su Shijie explicarle lo que muy posiblemente, él se negaba a creer.

Sabía que él y Lan Zhan habían sido descuidados durante su último periodo de celo, especialmente cuando ambos andaban demasiado estresados con los preparativos de la boda de sus hermanos, pero no pensó que aquello, se hubiera convertido en una sorpresa que no esperaba, llegara tan pronto.

**~.o0o.~**

Ya solo faltaban dos días para la boda. La casona donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, estaba más que preparada y adornada, sin embargo, habían pocos detalles que estaban causando estragos en los nervios de Wei WuXian.

Para empezar, había tenido una discusión con la pastelería donde había encargado con anticipación el pastel de boda, debido a que unos días atrás, le habían llamado para hacerle saber que posiblemente se retrasarían en la entrega. Obviamente el Omega lanzó un grito al cielo y comenzó una pelea, en la que sabía a la perfección, tenía la razón.

Otra de las razones que tenía para andar de malas, era la desesperante aparición de Lan QiRen en su labor como _"damo de honor"_. Cabe mencionar, que el viejo Alfa, siempre buscaba alguna excusa para decirle _"no"_.

WuXian estaba más que harto. _"No"_, a que la mesa de los novios estuviera cerca del lago, tal parecía que los novios no tendrían el derecho de tener la mejor vista. _"No"_, a que la mesa de regalos estuviera cerca de la entrada, cuando aquello era lo mejor para no tener los regalos en medio de todo el lugar y no alejarse demasiado, a la hora de recibir a los invitados. _"No"_, a que las luces y adornos sean de colores suaves, como si las luces de colores estridentes ayudarán en algo. A Lan QiRen solamente le faltaba decirle _"no"_ hasta por respirar.

Para colmo, no podía mantenerse del todo concentrado, debido a las palabras que su querida Shijie le había dicho días anteriores. Ciertamente, sus síntomas habían empeorado, desde mareos y fatiga, hasta náuseas y vomito. Wei Ying, sabía a la perfección, que sus síntomas no eran producto de una infección, y decidió confirmarlo cuando antes de salir de casa, se hizo una prueba casera, confirmando, lo que había querido negar. Estaba embarazado.

Y ahora que tenía por seguro su estado, y el estrés que traía consigo los últimos toques a la boda, el Omega se sentía por completo, abrumado.

—No me gusta como ha quedado el orden de las mesas, ni siquiera me gusta el menú que elegiste.

WuXian solamente respiro hondo para buscar calma. Lan QiRen era ahora la mayor de sus inquietudes, pues el viejo Alfa, había llegado para quedarse y verificar que las cosas se hicieran como lo dictamine.

Obviamente, más que harto del viejo, y con sus malestares haciendo acto de aparición, decidió dejarle en claro algunas cosas.

—Tanto Zewu-Jun, como mi Shimei eligieron el menú, además de que el orden de las mesas lo consulte con ellos y estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que sugerí —respondió con enojo.

—Es obvio que ni hacer tu trabajo sabes. Yo ya he pasado por esto en el pasado, y puedo asegurar que esto no es nada acorde a una celebración de la familia Lan.

—WuXian solamente negó—. Tengo entendido que usted jamás se casó —mencionó con burla—. Así que no entiendo de donde tiene la experiencia, a no ser que su hermano le hubiera pedido ayuda, lo cual es absurdo, considerando que usted detestaba a su cuñada.

El Omega sabía que se estaba metiendo con fuego al hacer mención de la madre de Lan Zhan, pero Lan QiRen lo tenía más que fastidiado. Supo que sus intenciones habían funcionado, pues el Alfa se mostró por completo indignado y ofendido.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a ofenderme? —refutó el Alfa—. ¿Es que acaso los Jiang no te enseñaron modales, o tu maliciosa madre te enseñó a ser irrespetuoso antes de su muerte?...

—Wei Ying frunció el ceño ante eso—. Los Jiang me enseñaron bien, y mi madre igual. Pero tampoco voy a dejar que alguien que evidentemente se cree superior, me pisotee como se le venga en gana —rebatió con molestia—. Es obvio lo que sucede, usted no desea que Zewu-Jun y Jiang Cheng se casen, si no, ¿por qué estaría tan empeñado en retrasar la boda con sus absurdas exigencias?...

Lan QiRen solamente le envió al Omega una mirada llena de rencor. WuXian supo de inmediato que había acertado en cada palabra dicha.

—Lan QiRen, hágase la idea de que su sobrino y mi hermano se van a casar. Deje de guardar rencor, solamente porque usted no logró obtener su felicidad, por su manera de ser con el mundo y deje a los demás ser felices.

El Alfa no pudo mencionar nada en contra. Y aunque hubiera tenido esa oportunidad, Wei Ying no se la había dado, por el simple hecho de salir lo más calmado que las náuseas se lo permitían en esos justos momentos.

Una vez que Wei WuXian desapareció de su vista, no pudo evitar hablar de manera irrespetuosa, aun cuando en la familia Lan, hablar a espaldas de otros estaba prohibido.

—Maldito Omega —murmuró rencoroso el Alfa. Había apretado sus puños con una fuerza increíble, todo para evitar exaltarse demasiado—. Solamente espero que ese Omega venga a la boda o tendré que hacerme a la idea de que mi sobrino se casará con otro Alfa.

Lan QiRen podía amar a sus sobrinos, pero de eso, a aceptar que arruinen su valiosa estirpe Lan, jamás. Él no aceptaría que su sobrino mayor y futura cabeza de la empresa familiar, termine casado con otro Alfa con casi inexistentes probabilidades de tener herederos sanguíneos, no señor.

Así se vea como el malo de una cursi historia de amor, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar aquella tragedia, y tal vez de paso, sacar a ese Omega incorregible de la vida de su otro sobrino. Y qué mejor idea, que aprovechar la cena de esa noche, tal vez incluso, el torpe Beta que acompañaba siempre al ex de su sobrino, pueda ayudarle con sus planes.

—Es hora de llamar al desertor, Su MinShan —murmuró con desdén.

Aquel Beta de nombre, Su MinShan, era uno de los tantos empresarios que estaban siempre en la mesa de juntas de la empresa de los Lan, parte importante de los socios Lan, pero no tan importante como para subir de puesto, como tanto había deseado el mismo Beta. Y, al ver que jamás obtendría nada más que _"migajas"_ por parte de los Lan, decidió dejarlos y hacer su propia empresa, algo en lo que no le fue tan bien, considerando que terminó por irse a la quiebra.

Claro está que el ex de su sobrino tuvo mucho que ver en el levantamiento de una empresa que evidentemente había muerto y Su MinShan, terminó por seguir fielmente a Jin GuangYao. Obviamente, se informó demasiado apenas supo de las intenciones de su sobrino, así como también, sabía que nadie más que él, que Su MinShan pasaría inadvertido durante las celebraciones y podría ayudarlo a terminar con esa unión.

Un ganar, ganar por ambos lados, pues él quería que su sobrino tuviera un Omega educado por esposo y Su MinShan quería que Jin GuangYao obtuviera lo que se merecía por salvar su empresa, en este caso, regresar con Lan XiChen.

**~.o0o.~**

La noche había llegado demasiado rápido para Wei Ying. El Omega sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loco, pues esa cena sería ya de las últimas cosas que haría para la boda de su hermano, así que esa cena debía ser algo magnífico.

Se esmeró demasiado al hacer la elección de la comida y las bebidas, pues el mismo Jiang Cheng le dijo que eso, solamente él debía verlo, así que no pudo contar ni siquiera con la ayuda de su cuñado y para aumentar su sufrimiento, Lan Zhan había tenido que quedarse en su empresa, para poder tener libre la noche y el día de la boda.

— ¿Qué te parece WanYin? —preguntó nervioso. Esperaba enormemente que todo su esfuerzo fuera del entero agrado de su hermano.

El silencio era sepulcral, tanto, que preocupó aún más al pobre de Wei Ying. Sin embargo, el mismo Jiang Cheng lo miro completamente agradecido, incluso sonrió sincero, algo que sin duda alguna, sorprendió al Omega.

—Se ve que te esforzaste demasiado —mencionó—. He de admitir que todos estos preparativos quedaron mejor de lo que esperaba, especialmente cuando fuiste tú el que logró todo esto, gracias A-Xian.

A pesar de que el Omega quería responder seriamente, no podía hacerlo, no cuando su Shimei le había llamado con un tierno _"A-Xian"_ y con su rostro sonrojado por esa tierna y cursi manera de agradecerle. Wei WuXian terminó por reírse de su hermano.

—Maldito ingrato, me costó mucho trabajo ser amable y agradecido, para que termines por reírte de mí —se quejó completamente molesto.

—Lo lamento Shimei, pero en verdad me tomaste por sorpresa —respondió entre carcajadas.

Si bien, en el pasado Wei WuXian era odiado por el Alfa, este término por aceptarlo como un hermano. Jiang Cheng estaba demasiado agradecido al ver que ese torpe hermano suyo se había esforzado demasiado, especialmente cuando lo había notado enfermo.

Era obvio que al ver que el Omega no estaba del todo bien, quiso quitarle el peso de los preparativos. Si no hizo aquello, fue precisamente al ver que Wei WuXian hacía lo que podía y más, pero sobre todo, porque tanto su madre, como Lan QiRen no dejaban de hablar mal de su hermano.

—Bueno Shimei, seguiré al pendiente de la cena, así que tú ve y aprovecha hacerle ojitos a Zewu-Jun, porque apenas ustedes terminen la cena, tendrán que irse cada uno. Recuerda, los novios no pueden verse.

El Alfa decidió hacerle caso a su hermano, así que apenas vio que su futuro esposo llegaba, no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse para que ambos recibieran a los demás invitados.

Llegaron los Jiang, y como siempre, Madame Yu no parecía del todo contenta con la idea de su hijo, pero al ver el lugar, pudo suspirar con alivio. Tal parecía que Wei WuXian se había tomado las cosas en serio.

Cuando llegó Jiang YanLi y su esposo Jin ZiXuan, WanYin no dudo ni un segundo en abrazar a su hermana y darle la bienvenida a su cuñado.

Pero al ver a Lan QiRen llegar con un acompañante por completo desconocido, fue lo más extraño de la noche.

Obviamente, la cena sería estrictamente familiar, así que ver al viejo Lan llegar con un acompañante fue algo para sorprenderse. Sin embargo, todos tomaron asiento en silencio.

—Nos alegra ver que llegaron todos —mencionó agradecido, Jiang Cheng.

La cena se dio de lo más normal, entre pláticas casuales, consejos para el futuro matrimonio y una que otra queja.

Jiang YanLi por su parte, veía con completa insistencia al acompañante del viejo Lan, pues por alguna razón se le hacía demasiado familiar.

— ¿No lo hemos visto antes? —le preguntó en voz baja a su marido.

—La verdad, a mi también se me hace familiar, pero no recuerdo donde lo he visto.

Ninguno de los dos hizo mención de sus extrañas sospechas, pues no querían arruinar la cena.

Wei Ying por su parte, decidió ir a tomar algo de aire. Los olores de toda la familia reunida no le estaban haciendo nada bien, ni siquiera tenía hambre. Y tan distraído estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que era seguido por una sola persona.

Lan QiRen sonrió al ver que nadie había notado que su acompañante había desaparecido. Fue una verdadera suerte, que nadie tomara demasiado en cuenta a Su MinShan, aunque aún debía mantener distraídos a todos.

—Creo que hablo por todos, cuando digo que estoy sumamente agradecido de que mi sobrino haya encontrado la felicidad, brindo por los futuros novios.

Aquello pareció despistar al resto de los invitados, pues mientras su sobrino y el Alfa Jiang se abrazaban enamorados, los invitados levantaron sus copas para brindar por la felicidad del futuro matrimonio.

—Lamento la tardanza…

Todos miraron al recién llegado, Lan WangJi, quien lucía demasiado agotado. Nada raro, considerando que desde el inicio de los preparativos para la boda, había tomado el trabajo de su hermano para aminorar el estrés del futuro novio.

—Descuida WangJi, todavía nos queda algo de tiempo, así que aprovechémoslo —respondió amable Lan XiChen.

El menor de los hermanos Lan, asintió en silencio. Se permitió descansar y degustar el platillo que amablemente le habían servido. Y claro que se extrañó de no ver a su pareja en el lugar, pero procuro no hacer mención de su preocupación, especialmente cuando su tío andaba tan cerca. Pero pudo suspirar lleno de alivio, al ver que su pareja entraba apresurado a recibirlo.

— ¡Lan Zhan! — Wei Ying ni siquiera disimulo su alegría de ver por fin a su pareja, especialmente cuando su instinto Omega estaba demasiado necesitado. El embarazo lo tenía así.

Lan QiRen no pudo ocultar su desagrado por el Omega. Aunque lo disimulo demasiado bien, más cuando vio llegar a Su MinShan sin que nadie lo notara, y por la sonrisa del Beta, pudo deducir que había hecho bien su trabajo.

— ¿Dónde estabas Wei Ying? —inquirió en murmullo Lan Zhan.

—Fui a tomar algo de aire. Con tantos olores, sentía que me sofocaba —respondió sonriente.

Lan Zhan se extrañó por aquella respuesta, más no dijo nada, pues sabía que su Omega estaba demasiado estresado con todos esos preparativos. Y aun cuando hubiese querido ayudarlo, todo el trabajo que hacía por su hermano y el suyo propio, se lo impidieron.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Wei Ying sonrió ampliamente—. Más que bien, pero con tanto trabajo, tal vez me sentó mal el estrés.

WangJi quiso decir algo más, pero el repentino olor a quemado le advirtió de algo más. Y no solo a él, también al resto de los invitados.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo afuera?...

Todos salieron a la gran terraza donde minutos antes, el Omega había estado, encontrando así el pequeño incendio que se estaba iniciando.

Todos se precipitaron a tratar de apagarlo, y aunque lograron evitar que la situación empeorara, no pudieron evitar que algunos manteles y adornos, salieran ilesos. Al final, todos terminaron por mirar al Omega en cuestión.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí Wei WuXian?...

Jiang Cheng no oculto su descontento, especialmente cuando vio un cigarrillo cerca del incendio. Específicamente, la marca que su hermano fumaba hace tanto tiempo.

— ¿No se supone que ya no fumabas? —cuestionó furioso, mientras mostraba la prueba irrefutable del reciente incendio.

— ¡Claro que lo deje! —respondió igual de sorprendido—. Ni siquiera salí a fumar, si es lo que estás pensando.

Y era verdad. Si bien, en sus días de preparatoria había comenzado a fumar por una tonta apuesta, dejo de lado ese vil vicio cuando formalmente había comenzado a salir con Lan Zhan. Y la verdad era, que hace tantos años, que no veía esa marca de cigarrillos en específico, además de que por obvias razones, no podría fumar, y mucho menos beber nada de alcohol, no ahora que una vida había comenzado a crecer en su interior.

Parecía que nadie le creyó o así lo sentía. Y obviamente las miradas llenas de desdén no se esperaban, y eso era por parte de Madame Yu y el viejo Lan QiRen.

—Te lo dije WangJi, ese Omega no es digno de estar contigo, mira que arruinar algo tan importante como esta cena, y más el lugar que servirá mañana para la celebración de la boda.

Lan Zhan no pudo decir nada para defender a su pareja, pues hasta él mismo supo del _"vicio"_ de Wei Ying, aunque no espero que fuera demasiado imprudente y descuidado como para casi arruinar la boda de su hermano y Jiang Cheng. Por esa ocasión, hizo caso a las duras palabras de su tío.

—No me sorprende, yo les dije que esto sucedería —murmuró con dureza Madam Yu.

—Querida, eso no es verdad, tiene que haber una razón, A-Xian no sería capaz de arruinar esto, menos cuando se esforzó demasiado para tener todo preparado —Jiang FengMian trato de abogar por su hijo adoptivo.

— ¡No te atrevas a defenderlo! —espetó la mujer con molestia—. Es obvio que tarde o temprano lo haría. Por eso le dije a WanYin que le pidiera ayuda a alguien más.

El Alfa no pudo decir nada más para dialogar con su mujer, así que completamente apenado, se disculpó para después retirarse.

Jiang YanLi solamente podía ver como WanYin regañaba a un nervioso Wei Ying, y es que ella parecía ser la única que creía que su hermano adoptivo no era el verdadero causante de aquel incendio.

Ella no pudo evitar mirar con insistencia a Lan QiRen y a su acompañante, especialmente cuando el viejo Lan hablaba con ese misterioso hombre como si estuvieran confabulando.

—Juro que ese hombre tiene algo entre manos —le dijo a su esposo—. Siento que lo conozco, pero no puedo recordar donde lo he visto, y siento que él y Lan QiRen tuvieron algo que ver con lo sucedido, pero no estoy segura, además…

—Jin ZiXuan miro a su esposa con intriga—. ¿Además qué…? —le había extrañado el repentino silencio de su Omega.

—Además de que A-Xian no puede fumar, menos en su estado —respondió con preocupación.

—El Alfa miro sorprendido a su esposa—. ¿Él está…?

—Jiang YanLi asintió—. Por favor no lo digas, A-Xian quiere decirle a HanGuang-Jun después de la boda de A-Cheng —mencionó con calma.

Jin ZiXuan asintió ante el pedido de su Omega, así que con ella a su lado, decidió ayudar al Omega que lo ayudo a darse cuenta de lo que por poco perdía en el pasado.

Ambos se acercaron al nervioso Wei WuXian, para tratar de defenderlo de los inestables regaños de Jiang Cheng.

—A-Cheng, debes tratar de tranquilizarte, estoy segura de que A-Xian dice la verdad —mencionó algo severa la mayor de los hermanos Jiang.

— ¡Pero es que él lo ocasiono! —respondió indignado el Alfa—. ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?...

El menor de los hermanos Jiang se mostraba completamente indignado y molesto. Como siempre, su padre y su hermana defendían a capa y espada a Wei WuXian.

No es que odiara a su hermano adoptivo, pero habían veces como esa, en las que sentía que su hermana y padre preferían a Wei WuXian, antes que a él. Y ver como lo defendían cuando todo apuntaba a que el Omega era culpable, le había causado un gran enojo y frustración.

Y no es que su intención hubiera sido reaccionar de aquella manera, menos con su querida hermana, pero con todo lo ocurrido y la boda a tan solo unas horas de festejarse, pudo con su de por sí, inestable carácter.

— ¡WanYin! —Wei Ying miró con sorpresa a su Shimei—. Entiendo que quieras desquitarte conmigo, pero Shijie no merece que la trates de esta manera.

Jiang Cheng se mostró por completo sorprendido por lo que hizo con su hermana. Respiro profundo para calmarse, y sin mediar palabra alguna, decidió salir del lugar.

—Discúlpenlo, es obvio que todos nos encontramos estresados por lo de mañana —apenado, Lan XiChen se disculpó en nombre de él y su futuro esposo. Aunque era claro, que también desconfiaba de Wei WuXian.

Por su parte, Wei Ying se sintió por completo abatido. Su Shimei no quiso creerle, y por una parte lo entendía, pues él fue el único que salió a la terraza, pero no pensó que Lan Zhan se alejara sin siquiera decirle algo. Así que preocupado, decidió encararlo, un tanto alejado de su Shijie y su cuñado, quienes parecían ser los únicos en creerle.

—Lan Zhan, ¿tú si me crees?... —preguntó con miedo. Instintivamente se llevó ambas manos a su vientre.

—Lan WangJi solamente le dedico una mirada llena de dureza—. Wei Ying, esto es importante para mi hermano y para el tuyo.

Y sin decir nada más, el Alfa Lan decidió seguir con sus intenciones de salir sin decir nada más.

Wei Ying solamente pudo ver como su Alfa se iba, y como detrás de él, Lan QiRen y su acompañante se iban. Sintiéndose por primera vez, desolado.

Se hubiera sentido por completo abandonado, de no ser por su querida hermana, quien al ver la acción de Lan WangJi, decidió intervenir.

—Te ayudaremos a limpiar A-Xian.

Wei Ying asintió con alivio, pues al menos su querida Shijie y su cuñado, creían en su palabra. Así que dejo ese mal rato en el pasado. _¿Quién sabe?_, las cosas podrían mejorar mañana.

Porque de algo estaba seguro, no permitiría que nada arruine los planes de boda de su Shimei y su cuñado, ni siquiera su histérica sensación de que algo iba a ir mal en la boda.

**Continuará**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:**** Eso es todo por ahora, así que si el capítulo les gusto y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo ;)**

**Pero bueno, les daré algunos spoilers solamente para picar su curiosidad y que no se olviden de leer…**

**.- La boda queda arruinada por culpa de la llegada de cierto individuo...**

**.- Wei Ying es culpado de arruinar la boda**

**.- Lan Zhan no hace caso a su corazón...**

**Todo eso y más en… _"Loca boda"_**

**Otra cosa, no odien a Madame Yu. En este caso, puede que parezca que odia a Wei Ying, pero créanme que más adelante la van a adorar, más porque ella será una abuela más que encantada con la llegada de un futuro nieto…**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto**

**Chau chau (^3-)/**


	3. Loca Boda

**NOTAS:** **Y aquí regreso con otro capítulo, para este corto fic…**

**En fin, los personajes de Mo Dao Zu Shi son propiedad de Mo Xiang Tong Xiu. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

**La historia está ligeramente basada en la película de _"La Familia De Mi Novia_" con un buen toque de las locuras de RozenDark**

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

_Lan QiRen no estaba del todo seguro con su plan. Si bien ya había hecho de las suyas al lograr que el despistado de Wei WuXian enviará una invitación a Jin GuangYao, eso no quitaba el hecho de que una parte muy profunda de él, sintiera que hacía más mal que bien. _

_—Esto lo hago por el bien de mi familia. Esa unión no debe ser concretada… _

_Y aquellas palabras se las repetía una y otra vez como una especie de mantra, todo para callar momentáneamente su inquieta conciencia. _

_—Me alegro que lo tenga muy en cuenta, honorable Lan QiRen. _

_El viejo Alfa miro seriamente al recién llegado. Y tal parecía, que como siempre, Jin GuangYao tenía la fiel compañía de Su MinShan. _

_—LiangFang-Zun, me alegra ver que está demasiado interesado en volver con mi sobrino —mencionó el Alfa con complacencia. _

_Para Lan QiRen, fue un verdadero error por parte de su sobrino, el haber terminado la relación con Jin GuangYao. Pues aquel Omega era fino, educado, refinado y provenía de buena familia, al menos por el lado paterno. Una evidente diferencia entre los gustos que ahora poseía y ni hablar de WangJi, porque era obvio que Wei WuXian no era lo que esperaba de su sobrino prodigio. _

_—Obviamente que lo tengo muy en cuenta. De por sí, es un milagro que mis sobrinos hayan llegado al mundo con tan poca cosa que se consiguió mi hermano…_

_El viejo Lan nunca pudo mantener su descontento hacia su cuñada oculto. La mujer, además de ser una Omega de clase baja, era sumamente una liberal y quisquillosa. Aún recordaba como despreció a la mujer, cuando logró engatusar a su querido hermano._

_Incluso ahora, para Lan QiRen, lo único bueno que aquella Omega había hecho, eran sus dos sobrinos, aunque ni eso había terminado de hacer bien, pues no pudo soportar más y terminó por morir justo unos días después de que hubiera dado a luz a su segundo sobrino. Por supuesto, Lan QiRen la siguió odiando, pues su querido hermano no había soportado la idea de que su Omega hubiera fallecido, y a tan solo dos años de su muerte, la siguió fielmente, dejando a sus sobrinos a su entero cuidado._

_—Tengo entendido que los Jiang tienen buena reputación y estatus, más ahora, que Jiang YanLi se casó con mi medio hermano, el futuro presidente de las empresas Jin, así que no entiendo del todo su descontento, Lan QiRen._

_— ¿Acaso te molesta?, ¿no tienes ganas de volver con XiChen? —preguntó dignamente. Esperaba no haberse equivocado al querer que Jin GuangYao regrese con su sobrino._

_—El Omega no pudo esconder su pequeña sonrisa—. Por supuesto que deseo regresar con su sobrino —respondió sin tapujo—. Sin embargo, tengo la duda de, ¿por qué no acepta del todo a Jiang Cheng?..._

_Lan QiRen lo pensó debidamente. Si bien, en parte, era porque la unión de dos Alfas hombres no traería con facilidad futuros herederos sanguíneos, la otra razón era un tanto más complicada._

_No quería admitirlo, pero todo tenía que ver con el Omega, Wei WuXian. No solo porque el Omega se parecía demasiado a su madre. También porque la maldita CangSe SanRen le había quitado a la única persona que en verdad amo, Wei ChangZe. Tal vez, si Wei WuXian hubiera heredado el carácter y forma de ser de su padre, podría tolerarlo, pero él era totalmente parecido a la maldita Alfa ladrona._

_—El matrimonio entre dos hombres Alfas no conviene en absoluto. El joven Jiang podrá tener demasiados beneficios, pero ellos tendrán demasiado difícil tener hijos, y los Lan no podemos permitirnos adoptar niños de otros, como los Jiang una vez lo hicieron…_

_Lan QiRen esperaba que el Omega creyera en sus palabras y no hiciera más preguntas. Ya de por sí, era demasiado vergonzoso admitirse a sí mismo, que su odio mal infundado hacía Wei WuXian, era por el simple hecho de ser hijo de CangSe SanRen._

_—Me conformo con esa respuesta —murmuró el Omega Jin con una sonrisa extraña—. Le aseguro, Lan QiRen, que conmigo, los herederos que tanto quiere, no faltarán._

_Lan QiRen asintió un tanto inseguro. Repitiéndose una vez más, que todo lo hacía por el bien de sus sobrinos._

_Sin tener en cuenta, que XiChen había tenido una razón muy importante, para terminar con Jin GuangYao, y terminar por sufrir por el rompimiento. Y que WangJi, posiblemente, tenía algo demasiado importante creciendo poco a poco en el vientre de Wei WuXian..._

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"Loca Boda"**

El gran día había llegado por fin. Y aunque no podían creerlo, Wei WuXian había logrado dejar intacto el desastre que el pequeño incendio había causado la noche anterior.

El matrimonio se formalizaría de manera oficial en unas pocas horas. Los novios se preparaban con lujo y detalle, cada uno en una habitación diferente y con la ayuda de sus respectivos hermanos.

Jiang Cheng aún mantenía su ceño fruncido, debido a lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Wei WuXian no sabía ni donde esconderse de la dura mirada de su hermano, sin embargo, tal y como prometió, se quedó a su lado para ayudarlo a alistarse para la boda.

—Shimei, sé que estas molesto, y lo entiendo por una parte —más que nervioso, trato de dialogar con su amargado hermano—. Yo no hice nada, y aun así, arregle lo que fue estropeado.

—Eso ya no importa. Menos en estos justos momentos…

El Alfa había escuchado que los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado a hacer eco afuera. Una de las tradiciones más antiguas y más escandalosas, que justo ahora, le estaban dando aviso de que su futuro esposo, pronto iría a buscarlo.

—XiChen seguramente comenzará a recoger los _hongbao_, y no quiero retrasarme más. Mucho menos, llegar tarde a mi propia boda, así que olvida lo que sucedió…

Wei Ying sabía que el Alfa seguía molesto, así como bien sabía, que no le creía inocente en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Así que completamente resignado, decidió dejar de lado aquello, y concentrarse en ayudar a su hermano a alistarse.

Le causaba cierta gracia ver como su hermano había aceptado ser el adornado como la _"novia"_ o el _"sumiso"_, no tenía idea de cómo Zewu-Jun había logrado convencer a su hermano, pero ciertamente, Jiang Cheng se veía sumamente hermoso.

—No tengo idea de cómo me deje convencer para vestirme de esta manera…

Siendo también un Alfa, Jiang Cheng se sentía por completo avergonzado. Para su mala fortuna, al ser un Alfa recesivo o como bien dicen, un Alfa común y corriente, debía acatar las costumbres y tradiciones, especialmente cuando quería dejar una buena impresión en el tío de su futuro esposo.

— ¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó completamente ansioso el Omega—. Te ves hermoso y perfecto, juro que ese traje te queda sumamente espectacular.

Wei Ying no se permitiría mentirle a su querido hermano de corazón. No ahora, cuando Jiang Cheng se veía en verdad hermoso con ese traje confeccionado a la perfección, y las combinaciones de colores, rojo y dorado, su hermano relucía demasiado.

Jiang Cheng se sentía azorado por la torpe y enamoradiza mirada de su hermano. Obviamente, con lo orgulloso que era, sabía que se veía más que bien, pero aun con eso, estaba la imperceptible vergüenza de ser catalogado como _"la novia"_ o_ "el sumiso"_, especialmente cuando eso era al ser el Alfa inferior. Y solo de pensar en lo que su futuro esposo le haría esa noche, sentía que todo su ser se calentaba.

—Parece que A-Cheng, ya quiere que llegue la noche… —mencionó pícaro el Omega.

El Alfa salió de su ensoñación al escuchar el comentario del Omega. Se sintió por completo apenado al verse descubierto por el siempre burlesco e impertinente, Wei WuXian, pero lo dejo pasar a sabiendas que si decía algo, el Omega contraatacaría.

—Basta de esto. Llevo prisa ahora —completamente avergonzado, decidió poner un alto a las locuras de su hermano, especialmente cuando aún tenía cierto enojo con lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Wei Ying decidió hacerla caso a su hermano. Entendía que Jiang Cheng aún seguía molesto por lo ocurrido, así que sabía que el Alfa se estaba aguantando las enormes ganas de gritarle o incluso lanzarle uno que otro golpe para callarlo, así que decidió que dejaría de tentar con su poca suerte.

**~.o0o.~**

Hubo varias cosas que los novios decidieron tomar en cuenta. Para empezar, habían cosas que se hacían en la antigüedad y que en algunas familias aún hacían, como ejemplo, la familia Lan aún estaba entre esas familias.

Por supuesto que Lan XiChen había decidido que su boda no se haría de tal forma, especialmente cuando algunas cosas serían algo vergonzosas para su futuro consorte.

Justo ahora, tanto Lan Xichen, como Jiang Cheng, se encontraban en el gran salón donde se realizaría la boda.

Los Jiang miraban orgullosos a su hijo. Jiang YanLi y su esposo estaban felices de que el difícil de Jiang Cheng estuviera por casarse con alguien que en verdad lo amaba y soportaba su mal carácter. En cuanto a Wei Ying, el Omega se encontraba justo al lado de Lan WangJi, ambos deseando buenos deseos a su respectivo hermano.

El único que veía con malos ojos aquella unión, era Lan QiRen, quien siempre veía de manera nerviosa, la entrada del salón, esperando que Jin GuangYao llegue a tiempo a detener esa absurda boda. Solamente Jiang YanLi pareció darse cuenta del comportamiento del viejo Lan, incluso le hizo ver a su marido lo que ocurría. Para ambos, algo andaba muy raro con Lan QiRen.

Sin embargo, no hicieron mención del sospechoso comportamiento del viejo Alfa, pues el maestro de ceremonias había comenzado a dar su discurso, para después pasar a hacer oficial el matrimonio con las tres reverencias.

Primera reverencia que los novios hicieron, fue ante el cielo y la tierra. Segunda reverencia que los novios hicieron, fue ante los padres de ambos, y Lan QiRen juraba que si aquel Omega no llegaba a tiempo, se moriría de un infarto…

Y justo cuando ambos novios estaban a punto de hacer la última reverencia, llegó la salvación de Lan QiRen.

Jin GuangYao llegó con una gran entrada. Entró al salón con un fuerte portazo, y mientras caminaba galante y orgullosamente hacía su objetivo, no paraba de sonreír de manera arrogante.

Lan XiChen pareció sorprenderse e incomodarse. No estaba en sus planes, ver al Omega que tanto amo en el pasado y que le había roto el corazón, peor tantito, no esperaba verlo justo el día de su boda. Mientras que Jiang Cheng vio con odio y perplejidad al insolente y atrevido Omega al que odiaba demasiado.

Obviamente, el Alfa Jiang no iba a quedarse callado y de brazos cruzados, mucho menos cuando a Jin GuangYao se le había ocurrido llegar a interrumpir su preciada boda a tan solo una reverencia de hacer oficial su matrimonio con Lan Huan.

— ¡¿Que rayos haces aquí?! —cuestionó completamente furioso Jiang Cheng—. No eres bienvenido, creí que lo tendrías muy en cuenta.

—El Omega Jin sonrió con elegancia ante la exigente pregunta del Alfa Jiang—. ¿Qué no lo supo?, usted me mandó una invitación, y por cierto, me siento más que halagado por su educada invitación, aunque no estoy aquí por eso. Yo he venido a recuperar lo que es mío.

Jiang Cheng vio perplejo la invitación en las manos del odioso Omega, así que decidió encarar al que minutos antes, estaba por convertirse en su esposo. Pero Lan XiChen se veía igual o más sorprendido que él, lo que lo llevó a pensar en el posible culpable.

—Wei WuXian, ¿te atreviste a invitar a este cualquiera a mi boda?...

WuXian sintió todas las miradas sobre su persona. Reproche por parte de su pareja, pena por parte de su tío y rencor por parte de su hermano. Repentinamente se sintió mareado por los olores que ahora inundaban el lugar debido a la reciente situación, y fue tanto el mareo, que tuvo que sostenerse del brazo de Lan WangJi.

—Y además, ha bebido —mencionó con desdén Madame Yu—. Esto es el colmo, pero no algo de lo que debamos sorprendernos —la Alfa ni siquiera se inmuto al mencionar aquello. Para ella, el simple hecho de que su hijo hubiera elegido al Omega como el encargado de que la boda fuera un éxito era la peor decisión jamás pensada.

WuXian negó con prisa ante las falsas acusaciones. Con su mano hecha puño puesta en su boca, decidió pedir ayuda al Alfa que era su pareja, pero Lan WangJi lo veía con completa decepción.

—No sé lo que ocurrió para que se le enviará una invitación a LianFang-Zun —se apresuró a explicar cómo pudo, aun con las inmensas ganas de vomitar lo poco que había comido—. Shimei, me conoces, jamás haría algo para afectar tu felicidad, y mucho menos de esta manera.

El Omega esperaba que su querido hermano de corazón le creyera, que confiará al menos en sus palabras, pero Jiang WanYin hizo todo lo contrario. El Alfa le dedicó una mirada llena de resentimiento, dando a entender que no creía en las palabras de WuXian.

Por un momento, el Omega pensó que su hermano lo golpearía, incluso llevó ambas manos a su vientre para evitar un mal golpe, pero el Alfa decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en el invasor indeseado.

—No sé muy bien las razones que Wei WuXian tenía para invitarte, pero el hijo de una prostituta como tú, no es bienvenido en lo absoluto.

Jin GuangYao apretó con fuerza sus puños, todo mientras veía con odio a ese insolente Alfa. Sin embargo, al ver que Lan Huan estaba dispuesto a defenderlo, sonrió con burla.

—WanYin, no hay razón para ser tan grosero —murmuró seriamente el Alfa Lan.

— ¿Disculpa? —Jiang Cheng se mostró completamente ofendido ante las palabras de su futuro esposo—. Él fue quien decidió venir a interrumpir nuestra boda, y no contento, exigiendo algo que perdió por culpa de sus estúpidas mentiras, ¿aun así lo defiendes?, ¿es que acaso no entiendes cuanto me ofendes justo ahora?...

—Lan XiChen se apresuró a negar—. Mi intención no era ofenderte, pero tampoco puedo permitir que le ofendas con algo tan significativo. Ni tú, ni yo estamos en posición de juzgar a la familia de otros como lo hiciste —respondió con calma, aunque cualquiera que lo conociera, sabía que el Lan estaba molesto por la manera de expresarse que su futuro esposo tenía.

—Me alegra mucho, ver que aún estés dispuesto a defenderme, querido XiChen —Jin GuangYao no perdió la oportunidad de hacer enojar aún más al Alfa Jiang.

— ¿Cómo te atreves maldito Omega? —Jiang Cheng tenía unas inmensas ganas de poner en su lugar a ese maldito altanero, pero nuevamente fue frenado por su futuro esposo—. Zewu-Jun, ¿es él o yo? —furioso, preguntó aquello, y al ver la indecisión del otro Alfa, decidió poner fin a lo que había sido un error en primer lugar—. La boda se cancela —murmuró con la frente en alto y los puños fuertemente apretados. Claro que le dolía decir esas palabras, pero no soportaría estar atado a alguien que no podía dejar de lado a un embustero como lo era el Omega Jin.

Lan XiChen se sorprendió de escuchar aquellas palabras, incluso los invitados se mostraron completamente anonadados con la inesperada decisión del Alfa Jiang.

—WanYin, por favor piénsalo bien —le pidió el Lan—. Sé que estás enojado, pero mis intenciones no eran que tú pensaras que él es más importante que tú —se apresuró a explicar, lo que menos quería, era que su pareja terminará de manera abrupta su relación. No quería tener lejos al único hombre que había logrado sanar su herido corazón.

—Jiang Cheng ni lo miro, sabía que de hacerlo, cambiaría de opinión—. Ya lo he decidido —respondió con rencor—. Así que felicidades, eres libre para regresar a ser el estúpido de ese Omega fácil —miró con asco al Omega Jin, quien solamente sonreía con prepotencia al saberse ganador—. Wei WuXian, muchas gracias por arruinar mi boda, ahora no solo sabré que me quitaste a mi padre y hermana, también me arruinaste la oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona que amo.

WuXian se sintió por completo dolido. Muchas veces escucho entre la servidumbre de los Jiang palabras hirientes acerca de su madre y un supuesto amorío que tuvo con su querido tío. Incluso la misma madame Yu le reclamaba a su tío eso mismo, pero lo que más dolía ahora, era saber que su querido hermano de corazón, lo consideraba un ladrón.

El Omega siempre defendía a Jiang Cheng de las habladurías mal intencionadas de los demás, incluso le hacía ver que su tío lo amaba aún más que a él, pero tal parecía que su hermandad y la relación que ambos tenían, no era suficiente para el rencoroso corazón que se cargaba el Alfa.

Sin embargo, Wei Ying no quería dejar las cosas así nada más. Tal vez y Jiang Cheng tenía razón. Tal vez había sido su culpa y por error envió la invitación a la persona equivocada. Así que no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir así nada más a ese hermano suyo, menos, cuando todo había sido por un descuido suyo.

— ¡Espera Shimei! —

Wei Ying espero que Jiang Cheng se detuviera, incluso espero que actuará con la madurez de la que siempre se jactaba, pero el Alfa reaccionó de manera distinta. Tal vez debió haberse esperado aquello considerando como había actuado la noche anterior y unos minutos atrás, pero jamás pasó por su cabeza, ser empujado con brusquedad hacia el enorme pastel que con tanto esfuerzo había mandado a hacer.

Obviamente, las risas de uno que otro invitado no faltaron. Para algunos, era satisfactorio ver que por fin, el supuesto hijo ilegítimo de Jiang FengMian obtuviera su merecido, especialmente para las personas que confabularon ese espléndido plan.

— ¡Jiang WanYin!, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!...

Jiang YanLi, junto a su esposo, fueron los únicos que se dignaron a ayudar al Omega a ponerse de pie. Completamente preocupada, analizó con la mirada el estado de su hermano menor, todo mientras trataba de limpiar el pastel que cubría el cuerpo de Wei Ying.

Jiang Cheng por su parte, se sintió pésimo. Siempre amenazaba a su hermano de corazón con romperle las piernas o incluso con golpearlo de ser necesario, pero jamás se dispuso a cumplir esas palabras. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas fueron distintas, Wei WuXian había arruinado lo único bueno en su vida, casi como si no le hubiera bastado con tener toda la atención de su padre.

—Él se puso en mi camino. Yo solamente reaccione como una persona normal que no quiere tener a su lado a la persona que le arruinó la vida —respondió con desdén. No quería hablarle de aquella manera a su querida hermana, pero en verdad le hacía enojar que tanto su hermana, como su padre, defendieran a capa y espada a Wei WuXian.

—Jiang Wanyin, ¿en verdad piensas que A-Xian sería capaz de arruinar tu boda? —cuestionó seriamente la Omega.

—YanLi, deja ya de defender a ese Omega —completamente fuera de sí, Jiang Cheng exigió aquello—. El maldito hijo de un simple sirviente, aunque por lo que siempre dicen, nuestro supuesto medio hermano…

Para el resto de los presentes, que no sabían si intervenir en la discusión de los hermanos, fue de sorprenderse, que la misma Jiang YanLi fuera la valiente en abofetear a su hermano.

La Omega Jiang era conocida por su amabilidad y cero tolerancias hacia la violencia, así que ver a la dulce mujer, golpear merecidamente a su hermano menor, era de sorprenderse.

—Eres tan necio y orgulloso que no mides tus hirientes palabras —mencionó con severidad, mientras miraba a su hermano menor—. En cuanto a usted, HanGuang-Jun, esperaba más de usted, considerando que es la pareja de A-Xian, pero en lugar de defenderlo o ayudarlo, decidió hacerle caso a las mentiras y calumnias de otros.

Tanto Lan Zhan, como Jiang Cheng se sintieron cohibidos ante las duras palabras de la Omega, sin embargo, ninguno se dignó a hablar o a tratar de acercarse al Omega.

No fue, hasta que el mismo Lan QiRen había decidido intervenir, antes de que alguno de sus sobrinos decidiera hacerle caso a las duras y verídicas palabras de la Omega, y sobre todo, a sus corazones.

—Con todo respeto señorita Jiang, pero esto no le concierne del todo —mencionó con dureza—. Es obvio que Wei WuXian siente celos de su supuesto hermano, y esta ruina de boda es la prueba de ello —miró con desdén al Omega que no soportaba, y aunque por alguna razón le hizo sentir culpable la mirada dolida de Wei WuXian, decidió proseguir—. Pero ¿qué sé puede esperar del hijo de una ladrona?...

Lan Zhan tenía muchas ganas de intervenir, pero a su parecer y rigurosa educación, Wei Ying se había buscado todos esos reproches. Él incluso, se sentía completamente molesto con su pareja, pues no solo había arruinado la boda de su querido hermano mayor, también se había atrevido a llamar al maldito Omega que había engatusado a Lan XiChen, y además, lo había engañado con su mejor amigo, Nie MingJue. ¡Por Dios!, lo último que habían descubierto del Omega Jin GuangYao, era que también se divertía de lo lindo engañando al mayor de los hermanos Nie.

Esas eran las razones para no hacerle caso a su corazón y a su Alfa interno, quien rugía furioso al sentir el sufrimiento de su Omega.

Solamente salió de su ensoñación, cuando su querido hermano mayor lo llamó a la par que le ponía la mano en su hombro.

—WangJi, ¿no vas a decir algo? —preguntó Lan XiChen con preocupación. Había visto la palidez en el rostro del Omega WuXian, además de que no quería que su hermano perdiera a su destinado, por un error terrible, menos cuando él había perdido la oportunidad con Jiang Cheng.

—No —respondió simplemente el Alfa menor, todo mientras miraba con completo reproche a su pareja—. Wei Ying arruinó tu boda. No puedo perdonarlo. El tío tiene toda la razón.

Lan QiRen sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta de su sobrino, así que con todas las de ganar, miró con autosuficiencia al Omega.

—Ya has escuchado, Wei WuXian, espero que tengas demasiado en cuenta las palabras de mi sobrino.

Lan Zhan asintió ante las palabras de su tío. No había entendido a lo que había querido llegar su tío, o quizás lo había ignorado, pero esperaba que Wei Ying diera una buena explicación, o tan siquiera que se disculpara de rodillas, pero paso todo lo contrario.

Obviamente, el joven Alfa Lan y también el Alfa Jiang, sintieron pánico cuando vieron al Omega llorar. Wei Ying jamás lloraba, ni siquiera cuando se lastimaba o enfermaba, el Omega era todo bromas y sonrisas, pero ahora, era todo lo contrario.

Y lo peor llegó después, cuando Wei WuXian se le acercó a su pareja, explícitamente para mirarlo fijamente. Nadie se esperó lo siguiente, ni siquiera Lan QiRen, pero el Omega no estuvo para nada satisfecho, hasta no haber golpeado el perfecto rostro del que era su pareja.

El Omega miró con desdén a Lan QiRen y a Lan Zhan lo miró con decepción.

—No puedo creer que prefieras creer las palabras de otros. Ni siquiera me permites explicarme, lo mismo va para Sandu ShengShou, quien ha convivido conmigo por más de diez años —le envió una mirada llena de decepción a su supuesto hermano—. Lamento lo ocurrido, especialmente cuando LianFang-Zun hizo un acto de aparición repentino, cuando fue él, quien engaño a Zewu-Jun con ChiFeng-Zun y por si fuera poco, se atrevió a engañar también a ChiFeng-Zun con su siempre fiel perro faldero, Su MinShan.

Lan QiRen terminó por sorprenderse al descubrir aquello, y miró a su sobrino mayor, esperando que negara las falsas acusaciones de aquel Omega. Obviamente Wei WuXian decía puras mentiras para hacer quedar mal al refinado Omega Jin, sin embargo, Lan XiChen asintió con una mirada dolida y llena de decepción, incluso el mismo Jin ZiXuan asintió.

Lan QiRen vio con rencor a Jin GuangYao, quien solamente sonrió un tanto nervioso, al verse descubierto por él.

—Puede que eso sea verdad —respondió con falsa pena—. Pero estoy en verdad arrepentido y quiero volver a ser la pareja de XiChen.

—No se preocupe LianFang-Zun, es obvio que el honorable Lan QiRen le perdonara todo, después de todo, usted tiene un padre de buena familia, a él no le importa su sangre materna, siempre y cuando lleve el apellido Jin con usted —Wei WuXian miró con desdén a Lan QiRen—. En cambio yo, soy hijo de una ladrona y un simple sirviente, ¿cómo podría compararme con alguien de clase como usted?...

—Wei Ying espera… —WangJi trato de tomar el brazo de su pareja, esperando que el Omega no estuviera del todo molesto, sin embargo, su pareja lo miró con rencor, mientras se liberaba de su agarre.

—No vuelva a tocarme, HanGuang-Jun. Lo que es más, ni siquiera vuelva a hablarme.

Lan Zhan ni siquiera pudo decir algo, pues se había quedado por completo sorprendido al escuchar su título en los labios del que hacía unos segundos atrás, era su pareja. WangJi sintió pánico por completo. Su Wei Ying lo había terminado, todo sin querer saber absolutamente nada de él.

— ¡A-Ying, espera! —Jiang YanLi quiso detener a su hermano menor, especialmente cuando había visto la palidez del Omega y la manera en la que caminaba, pues parecía que Wei WuXian se había lastimado el pie al caer por culpa de Jiang Cheng.

—Y además, se cree la víctima —murmuró mordazmente madame Yu, aun cuando todo parecía apuntar a la inocencia del Omega.

—YanLi la miró con rencor—. ¡Ya cállate, madre! —le ordenó con furia.

—YanLi —la Alfa miro completamente sorprendida a su hija—. Soy tu madre y me debes respeto, especialmente cuando solamente digo verdades.

—La Omega negó con furia—. No dices nada más que tus venenosas y rencorosas palabras. Desde que A-Ying llegó a nuestras vidas, te la has pasado diciendo pestes en su contra, incluso generaste el rencor que WanYin tiene, ¿por qué razón?, solamente por tus malditos celos enfermizos, ¿acaso mi padre no te ha demostrado su amor?, porque de ser así, ¿por qué no te has divorciado?, ¿acaso te gusta sufrir con un hombre que no te ama?, por favor madre…

Los Jiang se mostraron sorprendidos al escuchar esas palabras, especialmente cuando era la única Omega en la familia, la que las decía.

Yu ZiYuan se sintió por completo nerviosa, incluso dolida, pero para sorpresa suya, su esposo había salido a defenderla de las duras y verídicas palabras de su hija.

—YanLi, ¡discúlpate con tu madre ahora mismo! —exigió Jiang FenMiang con seriedad—. Si ella piensa de esa manera, es por culpa mía, pero eso no te da derecho de faltarle al respeto, es tu madre y la mujer que amo. Le debes respeto.

—Querido… —la Alfa estaba por completo sorprendida con las palabras de su esposo.

—No voy a disculparme con nadie, especialmente cuando A-Ying ha sido herido por todos ustedes. Ahora recuerdo donde había visto al acompañante de Lan QiRen. Su MiShan había aparecido por la casa de los Jin, justo acompañado de Jin GuangYao.

—Jin ZiXuan asintió sorprendido—. Es verdad, por esa razón se nos hacía familiar —respondió mientras miraba severo a su hermano—. Todo esto fue causado por Lan QiRen y tú, GuangYao.

— ¡¿Es cierto eso tío?! —Lan XiChen miró a su tío en busca de respuestas.

—Lan QiRen ya no soporto más—. ¡Es verdad! —respondió con prisa—. No podía soportar el hecho de que te casaras con otro Alfa, menos cuando seguramente no podrías tener herederos. En cuanto a WangJi, por favor, yo no soportaba el hecho de que él siguiera con ese Omega embustero.

— ¡Usted es un maldito! —Jiang Cheng tenía ganas de golpear a ese viejo insolente—. ¿Tiene idea de lo que ha ocasionado? —cuestionó furioso.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer por mi familia —respondió con desdén.

—XiChen negó dolido—. No tío, hiciste lo que hiciste por un rencor del pasado. Si tú no eres feliz, nosotros tampoco debemos serlo.

—Iré por Wei Ying —WangJi había escuchado demasiado, ahora con la verdad, debía pedir disculpas de rodillas, esperando que su Omega lo perdonara.

— ¡No lo hagas WangJi! —exigió desesperado, Lan QiRen.

A pesar de las intenciones del más joven de los Lan, ya era demasiado tarde. Nadie espero que con toda esa discusión, y el lapso en el que el Omega se había ido, hubiera pasado ya una hora, y solo cuando una de las meseras que habían contratado para la fiesta les informo la huida del Omega, supieron que habían arruinado las cosas con Wei Ying.

—El joven Wei WuXian partió apenas hace más de media hora —mencionó apenada la mujer.

—Debemos encontrarlo cariño, en su estado podría sufrir algún ataque y parecía herido de la pierna derecha —YanLi miró desesperada a su esposo. Tan preocupada estaba, que no se había dado cuenta de que había mencionado del estado delicado en el que su hermano se encontraba.

— ¿Su estado?...

La Omega se sintió atrapada, pero a su vez, miro con odio al causante principal del dolor de su querido hermano. Obviamente no tenía caso guardar el secreto, cuando todos ya sospechaban de la verdad por su lengua floja, pero de ser por ella, no permitiría que Lan Zhan se le acercara a su hermano y sobrino.

—Así es HanGuang-Jun, A-Ying estaba embarazado, por esa razón estuvo enfermo y mareado estos días, incluso puedo asegurar, que debido a su estado, terminó por marearse con los olores agrios que inundaban en su contra, no porque hubiera bebido, madre.

Tanto Jiang Cheng como su madre se sintieron completamente arrepentidos por el trato que le habían dado al Omega, pero el peor fue Lan WangJi, pues había juzgado mal a su Omega, en lugar de defenderlo como debía.

Pero Lan QiRen se sintió por completo arrepentido, él había sido el culpable de lo sucedido, y peor, había hecho daño a un Omega inocente por causa de su rencor del pasado. Wei WuXian podría incluso correr peligro a causa de la caída que el Alfa Jiang le había causado y aun así, sería su entera culpa.

—Debo encontrarlo…

Lan WangJi no perdió más tiempo. Iría directamente a la casa de los Jiang a recuperar a su Omega. No podía permitir que Wei Ying se mantuviera alejado, no ahora que su hijo crecía en su vientre…

Lástima que cuando llegue, lo único que encuentre, sean las pertenencias de su Omega y un profundo vacío y arrepentimiento…

**Continuará**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:**** Eso es todo por ahora, así que si el capítulo les gusto y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo ;)**

**La verdad, tarde demasiado, porque no quedaba del todo convencida con el resultado, incluso se me complico un poco escribir una que otra cosa de la boda…**

**Pero bueno, les daré algunos spoilers solamente para picar su curiosidad y que no se olviden de leer…**

**.- Jiang Cheng quiere casarse con Wei Ying...**

**.- Lan Zhan deberá cometer un crimen para recuperar a su Omega...**

**.- Habrá una cómica boda entre XiChen y WanYin...**

**Todo eso y más en… _"Locos De Amor"_**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto**

**Chau chau (^3-)/**


	4. Locos De Amor

**NOTAS:** **Y aquí regreso con otro capítulo, para este corto fic…**

**Y pues, una mega disculpa por la tardanza demasiada larga. Me entretuve jugando videojuegos y consumiéndome con la histeria de no poder salir, eso y para quienes sepan de mi situación, el año pasado apenas, mi madre falleció, así que la cuarentena no me tiene tan bien como podrán imaginar. El capítulo me costó demasiado hacerlo, más que nada, porque está demasiado largo, pero me comprometí con los spoilers y pues, aquí andamos. Espero comprendan :D**

**En fin, los personajes de Mo Dao Zu Shi son propiedad de Mo Xiang Tong Xiu. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

**La historia está ligeramente basada en la película de _"La Familia De Mi Novia"_ con un buen toque de las locuras de RozenDark**

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

_Lan QiRen jamás se ha arrepentido de algo en su vida, pero ahora, las cosas eran por completo diferentes. _

_Después de lo ocurrido, la siempre educada y refinada Madame Yu ZiYuan, casi lo muele a golpes por su atrevimiento, incluso, la Alfa hizo gala de su imponencia para echar a los invitados mal hablados y pedir amablemente a los demás que se fueran. Aun no entendía del todo, como alguien tan temperamental y furica, podía ser al mismo tiempo educada y refinada, aunque lo que menos entendía, era como alguien, como el amable Jiang FengMian veía completamente enamorado ese lado tan salvaje en esa esposa suya. _

_Obviamente al final, tuvo que decir la verdad de todo lo que había hecho con la ayuda de Su MinShan y Jin GuangYao. _

_La verdad, Lan QiRen se sintió por completo miserable, pues había llevado a uno de los tantos amantes del Omega Jin, a la cena de la noche anterior, y por si fuera poco, había ocasionado que todo mundo hablara pestes de Wei WuXian. Con todo lo ocurrido, se arrodillo frente al mayor de sus sobrinos, esperando que el benevolente Lan XiChen lo perdonara, pero su sobrino, solamente lo veía con decepción y dolor. _

_—No puedo perdonarte tío —murmuró afligido—. No solo arruinaste mi boda, también hiciste que todos pensaran mal de Wei WuXian, y todo para que yo regresara con Jin GuangYao y que WangJi peleará con Wei WuXian —aquello lo mencionó de brazos cruzados. Lan XiChen estaba completamente decepcionado del comportamiento de su tío._

_—Lamento lo que hice —murmuró completamente apenado—. Yo no sabía lo que esté, te había hecho —rencoroso, miró al Omega Jin, quien solamente sonreía nerviosamente._

_—Yo solamente quería recuperar a XiChen, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de amar tanto a su sobrino? —respondió Jin GuangYao con falsa vergüenza._

_— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas asquerosas mentiras?!..._

_Jiang Cheng no pudo soportar más. Había cometido un gravísimo error al dudar de su querido hermano de corazón. Estaba por completo seguro de que le había roto el corazón con su maldito comportamiento y sus venenosas palabras. Sabía que tendría que pedirle perdón de rodillas y asegurarse del bienestar de Wei Ying y su futuro sobrino, ¡por Dios!, esperaba que la caída que había ocasionado por culpa de sus malditos celos mal infundados y su orgullo maldito, no hubiera causado ningún daño en el bebé que crecía en el vientre de Wei WuXian. _

_Por esa justa razón, odiaba de más a ese insolente Omega. A su parecer, Jin GuangYao no tenía vergüenza alguna, especialmente con el daño emocional que le había causado a Lan XiChen. Él más que nadie, había visto lo que había sufrido su ahora ex prometido, incluso con su orgullo y difícil carácter, le costó demasiado trabajo hacer que Lan XiChen confiará nuevamente en el amor y que le abriera a él su corazón._

_—Me atrevo, porque en verdad lo amo —rebatió el Omega Jin completamente alterado—. Cometí un error al engañarlo, y al ver que lo había perdido, me di cuenta de mi error. Yo amo a Zewu-Jun._

_Jiang Cheng comenzó a reírse con las patéticas y escuetas palabras del desquiciante Omega. Apretó los puños con demasiada fuerza, para evitar molerlo a golpes. Aun cuando estuvo a punto de casarse con Lan XiChen, él aún era un Alfa, y era muy mal visto, que un Alfa golpee a un Omega, y ya bastante remordimiento tenía con haber empujado a Wei WuXian. Así que no estaba en sus planes volver a hacerle daño a otro Omega, aun cuando este se lo tenía muy bien merecido._

_Claro que nadie se hubiera esperado, que fuera la mismísima Jiang YanLi, quien le volteara la cara al insolente de Jin GuangYao._

_— ¿Cuñada?... —Jin GuangYao se tocó la mejilla afectada, todo mientras miraba con sorpresa a la mujer de su medio hermano._

_— ¡No te atrevas a decirme cuñada! —espetó la mujer con furia—. Eres un maldito sinvergüenza. Por tu maldita culpa, mi pobre hermano, A-Xian fue juzgado y acusado por cosas que él no cometió. Él no es como tú, a pesar de que la gente dice calumnias y pestes en su contra, siempre sonríe y anda por el mundo con la frente en alto, a pesar de que su padre era un simple sirviente, él no se deja amedrentar por palabras de otras personas que son más que indeseadas. En cambio tú, tú eres un simple idiota que no puede demostrar ser más de lo que la gente murmura —con desprecio, miró al Omega frente a ella—. MengYao, mi hermano, Wei Ying, vale más de lo que tú y todos tus amantes valen, y eso es lo que más te duele._

_Jin GuangYao sintió todas las miradas sobre él. Se sintió por completo cohibido, y muy en el fondo, arrepentido. Jiang YanLi solamente le había dicho demasiadas verdades, tantas, que no podía refutar en contra de ninguna._

_—Cariño, creo que mejor nos pasamos a retirar, digo, aún debemos ir y verificar que Wei WuXian se encuentre en la casa de tus padres._

_—YanLi miró apenada a su esposo—. Descuida amor, ya estaba dispuesta a pedirte que nos fuéramos —miró con desdén a su madre y hermano, pero sobre todo, a los que causaron todo lo sucedido—. Ya no tenía ganas de estar cerca de ellos…_

_— ¡Espera Shijie! —Jiang Cheng no quería dejar las cosas así nada más, menos cuando su querida hermana no era una mujer rencorosa—. Yo también quiero ir a buscarlo._

_—WanYin, no puedes irte —XiChen no quería dejar ir a la única persona que había logrado sanar su corazón, pero su prometido, lo miro con odio._

_—No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Tú tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía. No va a haber boda, al menos no por nuestra parte, pero estoy dispuesto a casarme con otra persona._

_Jin ZiXuan y Jiang YanLi detuvieron sus intenciones de salir. Tanto ellos, como el resto de las personas en el lugar, miraron a Jiang Cheng con completa intriga, pero solamente Lan XiChen sintió que algo malo se avecinaba, incluso el recién llegado y completamente angustiado, Lan Zhan, sintió que algo andaba muy mal con la repentina decisión del ahora, ex prometido de su hermano._

_— ¿Qué vas a hacer WanYin? —quisó saber un nervioso, Lan XiChen._

_—WanYin lo miró con la frente en alto y completamente decidido con lo que estaba pensando—. Voy a encontrar a Wei WuXian, y me casaré con él. Yo me haré cargo de ese bebé, como si fuera mi hijo, eso es lo que haré para enmendar mi error y que Wei WuXian recupere el honor que tu maldito hermano le ha quitado._

_Todos se sorprendieron por tan repentina resolución, pero solamente Lan XiChen, sintió que había perdido a la persona que amaba en verdad, mientras que Lan Zhan se sintió por completo nervioso, si las cosas seguían así, Wei Ying y su hijo, no estarían nuevamente a su lado._

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"Locos De Amor"**

Habían pasado ya tres largos meses desde que Wei WuXian desapareció. Tanto los Jiang, como él, habían estado buscando al Omega como si no hubiera un mañana. Y ahora, después de casi volverse loco, por fin había encontrado a su amado Omega.

Gracias al detective privado que él había contratado y los contactos policiales que los Jiang tenían, lograron localizar a Wei Ying. Según los informes del detective, el Omega había llegado justo al día siguiente de haber desaparecido a la ciudad de al lado.

Lo que más le dejaba la sensación de vacío a Lan WangJi, era saber que su Omega había estado trabajando para conseguir dinero. Wei Ying no había querido tocar ni una sola moneda del dinero que Jiang FengMiang le tenía apartado. El Omega en verdad había guardado rencor a lo sucedido con Jiang Cheng.

Y aunque en verdad deseaba llevarse a Wei Ying, mimarlo como se lo merecía y sentir a su hijo creciendo fuertemente en el vientre de su madre, fue el mismo Wei Ying, quien lo había mandado al diablo por su estupidez.

El Omega le había echado en cara todo lo que no había hecho hace tres meses, incluso lo había llamado por su título, impuesto en su familia, pero aun cuando Wei Yin le había demostrado que hasta alguien tan sonriente y bondadoso como él, podía odiar y guardar rencor, no se iba a permitir volver a abandonarlo, menos cuando su embarazo ya había comenzado a notarse.

—Wei Ying, vuelve a _Gusu_ conmigo —pidió de rodillas, lo que menos le importaba ahora, era su orgullo. Su Omega había padecido por tres largos meses por culpa de su cobardía.

—No —respondió sin inmutarse el Omega—. ¿Qué tal si acepto y vuelve a suceder lo mismo?, lo lamento HanGuang-Jun, pero con un hijo en camino, no puedo permitirme en creer en un falso amor.

—Lan Zhan lo miro dolido—. Eso no volverá a pasar Wei Ying, yo prometo que…

— ¡A-Xian!...

WangJi tuvo que callar sus palabras, cuando Jiang YanLi llegó al encuentro, era obvio, considerando que la Omega también había obtenido la información por medio de su detective. Y más obvio, era ver al resto de los Jiang llegar con la Omega, y para su mala suerte, el testarudo Jiang Cheng.

—Shijie —murmuró Wei Ying al sentir el eufórico abrazo de la Omega, pero de manera inmediata la separó de su persona, mientras negaba con lo antes dicho—. Señorita Jiang, es un gusto verla de nueva cuenta.

La Omega se sintió dolida ante el trato de su querido A-Xian, y no pudo decir absolutamente nada. Wei Ying por su parte, se sintió triste, su Shijie no merecía ese trato, sin embargo, al ver a madame Yu y a Jiang Cheng llegar, recordó lo sucedido, tres meses atrás y decidió que lo mejor, era mantener un muro entre él y la familia Jiang. Su hijo era lo más importante justo ahora, y no se iba a permitir a volver salir herido.

—Soy tu Shijie, A-Xian —respondió cohibida la Omega, creía haber entendido las razones de su querido hermano, pues justo detrás de ella estaban su madre y hermano.

—Wei WuXian negó apresurado—. No quisiera importunarlos a usted y a su familia —respondió sin sentimientos.

— ¡Tú jamás harías tal cosa A-Xian! —respondió con prisa la Omega—. Lo que sucedió hace tres meses no fue tu culpa de ninguna manera. Todo se supo cuando hiciste la mención de las infidelidades del medio hermano de mi marido.

Wei Ying miró a su querida Shijie con dolor. Ya no pudo aguantar más su actuación y se dispuso a abrazar con fuerza a la dulce Omega, quien no dudo en corresponder el abrazo.

—Lo lamento Shijie —murmuró completamente dolido—. Yo no quería tratarte de esa fea manera, pero no quería seguir sufriendo.

—Tranquilo A-Xian, ya nada malo va a pasarte, yo misma te voy a proteger —Jiang YanLi miró con desdén al Alfa Lan, quien estaba por acercarse a su querido hermano menor.

—Wei WuXian…

Wei Ying reconoció en seguida aquella voz. Y aunque por un momento temió por lo que le pasaría, logró reponerse y separarse de su Shijie.

Llevó ambas manos a su vientre y miró con cierto rencor al Alfa que le había dado la espalda, a pesar de que habían crecido como hermanos por varios años. Por un momento quiso alejarse de Jiang Cheng, incluso olvidarse de su presencia, pero al ver la mirada arrepentida de su querido hermano, decidió darle una oportunidad de redimirse. De alguna manera, entendía a Jiang Cheng, especialmente cuando el Alfa era alguien inseguro en el fondo, y tener a Madame Yu como madre, no ayudaba demasiado.

Vio como Jiang Cheng se arrodillaba y juntaba su frente con el suelo, incluso terminó completamente sorprendido, cuando la mismísima Madame Yu, hizo lo mismo, todo, mientras procuraban mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo no soy como el honorable HanGuang-Jun, no creo que con un simple lo siento y promesas que bien podrían ser falsas, se remedia el daño que se te ha hecho —Jiang Cheng sabía el daño que le había causado a su hermano, así como también sabía, que con llegar y repetir _"lo siento"_, no solucionaría nada, pero aun con eso, estaba dispuesto a demostrarle con acciones, que en verdad deseaba conseguir su perdón—. Wei WuXian, en verdad, lamento mi penoso y déspota actuar, debí confiar plenamente en tu palabra. Tu siempre procurabas callar la boca de los mal hablados que solo gustaban tirar cizaña en mi contra, incluso me decías insistentemente lo mucho que mi padre me amaba —miró a su hermano con arrepentimiento—. Como dije, yo estoy dispuesto a más que solo hablar por hablar, y si me lo permites, te lo demostrare como se debe, A-Ying.

Lan WangJi apretó con fuerza sus puños. Si no fuera, porque su hermano adorado, aún estaba tratando de recuperar a Jiang Cheng, él ya lo hubiera molido a golpes, por haber tenido la osadía de nombrar a su Omega, de manera tan cariñosa. Solo él tenía el derecho de llamar al Omega, de una manera tan dulce y empalagosa como lo había hecho aquel Alfa.

Wei Ying por su parte, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Su Shidi jamás, de los jamases, se hubiera atrevido a llamarlo _"A-Xian"_, mucho menos _"A-Ying"_, pero al parecer, Jiang WanYin estaba dispuesto a jugar sucio, y hacer que le diera un ataque de ternura y risa. Obviamente se sintió nervioso, y extrañamente, demasiado tímido, casi como si Jiang Cheng tuviera segundas intenciones, sin embargo, decidió hacerle caso a su corazón, al menos con su querido hermano. WanYin fue muy distinto a Lan WangJi. Mientras que HanGuang-Jun solamente dijo un _"lo siento y un por favor, vuelve a Gusu conmigo"_, su Shidi se mostró por completo dispuesto a demostrarle con acciones _y no solamente con palabras_, que en verdad lo lamentaba, inclusive la mujer que siempre lo trataba de manera déspota, se había arrodillado frente a él.

Él no podía tolerar más lo que estaba sucediendo. Madame Yu no debía arrodillarse ante nadie, mucho menos frente a él, el hijo de un simple sirviente de la familia Jiang. Como pudo, se acercó a la mujer y a ese hermano suyo. Ya no podía tolerar ese actuar, si de por sí, quiso perdonar al que fue su novio, cuando lo vio arrodillarse, pero ante todo estaba su orgullo, al menos cuando se trataba del padre de su hijo, cuyo tío era un verdadero fastidio.

—Jiang Cheng, Madame Yu, por favor pónganse de pie —les pidió con voz calmada—. Por una parte, entiendo su sentir. Siempre he sido alguien que da demasiados problemas, incluso hay veces que no puedo tomar en serio las cosas.

—Tú no eres quien debe disculparse A-Ying —Jiang Cheng no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su hermano adorado se disculpe, sin haber hecho nada malo.

—Tranquilo, no es una disculpa en si —respondió de manera inmediata—. Simplemente hago la mención, para que sepan mis razones de darles una oportunidad de demostrar que en verdad quieren mi perdón.

— ¡Y estamos más que dispuestos a hacerlo!...

Wei Ying se sorprendió de escuchar de esa manera a la siempre imperturbable, Madame Yu. La mujer no paraba de verlo con una mirada que él, jamás le había visto, y en verdad le sorprendía.

—Madame Yu, usted siempre causaba conflictos entre Jiang Cheng y yo, aunque también fue usted la que se encargó de mí, cuando me llego mi primer celo. Quiero creer que todas sus palabras fueron más que eso, simples palabras que fueron generadas por la culpa del rencor de Lan QiRen.

—Lo admito Wei WuXian, si en su mayoría te he tratado mal, fue por culpa de mi pasado —la mujer no dejo de mirar ni un solo instante al Omega—. Sin embargo, como bien dijo mi hijo, un simple _"lo siento"_, no va a arreglar nada. Las palabras son más fáciles de soltar, que cumplirlas al pie de la letra, y tanto WanYin, como yo, estamos dispuestos a demostrar nuestro arrepentimiento con acciones.

WuXian no sabía bien lo que deseaba hacer. Por un lado, quería mandar a los tres Alfas al diablo, pero por el otro, quería perdonarlos a la primera. Solo una cosa hizo que pensara muy bien su respuesta, su hijo.

Miró con preocupación su apenas abultado vientre, y pensó en el bienestar de su hijo, tomando así, una importante decisión.

—Voy a darles una oportunidad de recuperar mi confianza, al menos a Jiang Cheng y a madame Yu —murmuró algo inseguro, mientras miraba con desdén a su ex pareja—. HanGuang-Jun, mi hijo necesita más que palabras vacías. Necesita de un padre que no dude a la primera señal de problemas, y no puedo permitirme confiar tan a la ligera.

Lan WangJi se sintió desolado con aquella respuesta. Con demasiado anhelo, miró la pequeña curva que se había comenzado a formar en el vientre de Wei Ying, y se sintió más desolado, pues su Omega no le permitiría de buenas a primeras, tener un acercamiento a su hijo.

—Te juro Wei WuXian, que no voy a decepcionarte —respondió WanYing para desviar la atención del Omega—. Lo mejor será regresar a casa y…

— ¡Espera un momento Jiang Cheng!...

Wei WuXian no pudo evitar gritar aquellas palabras. Si bien, había decidido darle una oportunidad a su hermano de corazón y a madame Yu, eso no quería decir que se arriesgaría a dejar lo poco que había conseguido con demasiado esfuerzo.

Después de haber huido y sentirse por completo abandonado, había tomado la firme decisión de valerse por sí mismo. Así que apenas pisó el hogar que por años lo había acogido, tomó las pocas prendas y pertenencias que se había comprado por sus propios méritos, junto con los ahorros que había logrado juntar. Había tomado la decisión de no quedarse con nada de los Jiang, así que con todo el dolor que su frágil corazón tenía, dejó las llaves del lugar, junto con la tarjeta de crédito que Jiang FengMian le había dado.

Con lo poco que tenía, logró pagar por adelantado el alquiler de un pequeño departamento que por fortuna, tenía tan siquiera un refrigerador. En cuanto a lo demás, tuvo que buscar como loco un trabajo para permitirse alimentarse como era debido y pagar los servicios de su pequeña vivienda.

No había sido nada sencillo, pues no había tenido tiempo de dejar que su pie sanará, y en su estado, no podía ingerir algo para el dolor. Incluso había tenido que recurrir a una consulta poco ortodoxa para saber sobre el estado de su bebé.

Fueron los tres meses más insufribles para Wei Ying, pues en su trabajo debía aguantar clientes fastidiosos y olores que le provocaban nauseas, además de que la casera de su departamento, era toda una chismosa y quisquillosa. Sin embargo, había logrado comprar una linda cuna para su hijo y una que otra ropita agraciada. No todo era tan malo, especialmente cuando se trataba de su pequeño A-Yuan.

Pero ahora teniendo un poco de felicidad, esos Alfas que tanto daño le causaron, querían quitarle la poca estabilidad que había logrado conseguir a base de esfuerzos y no podía permitírselos. Una cosa era darles una oportunidad para obtener su perdón, pero otra era querer que de buenas a primeras confiara en ellos.

—Ya tengo trabajo, un departamento y algunas cosas para mi bebé. No puedes simplemente esperar que deje mi estabilidad así sin más —respondió con rencor—. Te dí la oportunidad de obtener mi perdón, pero todavía no puedo confiar en ninguno como para dejar lo que con mucho esfuerzo he conseguido.

Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior con fuerza _podría asegurar que quedaría morado debido a la fuerza ejercida_, pues no pasó para nada desapercibida, la reacción del Omega. Wei WuXian llevó instintivamente ambas manos a su vientre, como si temiera que le hiciera algo malo a su hijo, y la verdad, no lo culpaba.

Si no recordaba mal, el día en el que todo se fue al diablo, él como todo un idiota irrazonable, había empujado al Omega. Su hermana había dicho que se había lastimado el pie, pero temía que su estupidez hubiera causado algún daño al bebé.

— ¿Dónde estás viviendo Wei WuXian? —preguntó con seriedad. Si bien, le preocupaba que el Omega no quisiera aceptar su ayuda, tampoco podía dejar así sin más a Wei Ying, mucho menos cuando se le veía algo pálido y delgado.

—En un departamento cerca de aquí —respondió como pudo—. Es algo barato y tal vez no tenga lo necesario para alguien de dinero como tú, pero es todo lo que mi bebé y yo necesitamos.

—A-Xian, bien pudiste venir conmigo —YanLi se llevó ambas manos a la boca para así evitar lanzar un grito preocupado—. A-Xuan no iba a dejar que la pasaras mal, y menos en estos momentos que lo que más necesitas es paz y tranquilidad.

—Shijie, no he estado tan mal —completamente apenado, decidió responderle a su querida hermana con una pequeña mentira—. Además, con el trabajo que tengo, he logrado comprarle una cuna al bebé, incluso unos lindos conjuntos para que luzca hermoso.

Para ninguno de los presentes pasó desapercibida la brillante mirada del Omega. Wei Ying brillaba demasiado cuando hablaba de su bebé, pero eso solo hacía que se preocuparán aún más por su salud.

El trabajo del Omega podía variar. Algunas veces cobraba y otras veces lo obligaban a cargar hasta de a dos bandejas llenas de comida.

Madame Yu se sorprendía de que le alcanzará el dinero con ese trabajo tan mal pagado, pero estaba segura de que si no hacían algo, Wei WuXian no podría costearse ni siquiera la alimentación del bebé.

Y era algo injusto e inaudito, pues el Omega era prácticamente de la familia Jiang, así que saber que en parte era culpa suya que Wei WuXian anduviera viviendo de esa manera, le hacía demasiado mal.

—Wei WuXian, si quieres tener alguna seguridad de que no te fallaremos, podríamos firmar un contrato o algo por el estilo —Madame Yu se plantó justo frente al Omega, todo con una mirada llena de preocupación—. Pero a cómo van las cosas, no podrás con los gastos que vendrán una vez que el bebé nazca.

La mujer espero que el Omega asintiera y cediera ante la lógica como normalmente lo haría, pero en su lugar, Wei WuXian frunció el ceño y la miró con frustración y enojo.

— ¿Usted que sabe? —preguntó ofendido—. Estos meses he logrado obtener cosas por mis propios méritos. A la gente ni siquiera le importo que tuviera estudios y una carrera, porque era más importante saber que era un Omega en cinta y abandonado por su patético Alfa. He aguantado las malditas calumnias de los irrespetuosos clientes y por si fuera poco, las malditas nauseas no me dejan hacer bien mi trabajo, pero aun así, logré ponerme un techo, comida y lo necesario para cuando mi hijo nazca, así que disculpe que le diga esto, pero lo que menos necesito ahora, es que ustedes crean que por haberme encontrado, me han salvado de morir de hambre y frío.

Madame Yu entendía del todo al Omega. La había pasado demasiado mal y con falta de apoyo, además de los terribles achaques que un embarazo traía y los cambios insufribles de humor. Por eso y más, no pudo evitar abrazar al menor con fuerza, ni permitirse ganar por la inconformidad del Omega.

—Sé que fui una madre terrible, no solo para mis hijos de sangre, también para ti —murmuró completamente arrepentida—. No puedo pedir que nos perdones de buenas a primeras, mucho menos que confíes en que no te fallaremos de nuevo, sin embargo, te pido que tan siquiera regreses al que fue tu hogar por tantos años, si no es por ti, hazlo por tu bebé, y si aún después del nacimiento de ese bribón te quieres ir, yo misma te consigo una linda casa con las comodidades que necesites.

Wei WuXian se sintió completamente extraño. Por un momento quiso alejarse de la Alfa que tanto daño le había causado, pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo. Tal vez por sus achaques _A-Yuan lo mantenía completamente bipolar_ o por el aroma tan tranquilizador que desprendía de la mujer, o simplemente por el instinto maternal que emanaba ahora madame Yu, pero en verdad se sentía demasiado a gusto justo ahora.

— ¿Podré llevarme la cuna que compre con mis esfuerzos? —cuestionó. En verdad estaba renuente a aceptar, pero la Alfa tenía la razón, si seguía como estaba, las cosas se complicarían demasiado con el nacimiento de A-Yuan.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó—. Estoy segura que has tenido un buen gusto y que muy seguramente es una cuna sumamente preciosa —ella sabía que Wei WuXian podía ser sumamente distraído y quisquilloso, pero jamás tendría malos gustos cuando algo le importaba demasiado, especialmente con ese bebé, que a lo lejos, se notaba que le importaba demasiado—. Por cierto, ¿has probado comer galletas de jengibre? —preguntó curiosa.

—El Omega negó extrañado—. No, ¿para qué lo haría? —cuestionó.

—Sirven demasiado bien para las náuseas —explicó con calma—. Antes mencionaste que has tenido nauseas, y por tu palidez, puedo asegurar que justo ahora las tienes.

Madame Yu, ni siquiera termino de explicar a detalle aquel pequeño tip, cuando de su lujoso bolso, sacó un pequeño paquete de galletitas _justamente de jengibre_ y se lo dio al nervioso Omega.

Los hermanos Jiang estaban demasiado sorprendidos de ver lo preparada que estaba su madre, incluso el mismo Lan WangJi, quien había tomado nota de ese tip.

—Parece que madre está demasiado entusiasmada con la idea de ser abuela —comentó entre risas Jiang YanLi.

Lan Zhan solamente pudo apretar los puños con frustración. Sabía y entendía a la perfección que la Omega solamente había dicho aquello, porque madame Yu ahora reconocía su error y había comenzado a ver a Wei Ying como un hijo y no como una carga, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver la mirada de Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng por su parte, había asentido con una mirada llena de convicción. El Alfa no estaba del todo seguro en la decisión que había tomado, pero su hermano merecía una vida estable con un Alfa dispuesto a protegerlo y cuidarlo, y él le debía demasiado a Wei WuXian. Jiang Cheng estaba dispuesto a ser ese Alfa, con tal de mantener protegido y cuidado a Wei WuXian y al bebé que esperaba.

**~.o0o.~**

Ya habían pasado otros tres meses desde que habían encontrado a Wei WuXian. El Omega había decidido regresar con los Jiang, aunque de manera renuente e insegura.

Y aunque como bien le aseguro la Alfa, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, las cosas no eran del todo buenas.

Para empezar, Lan WangJi se había vuelto demasiado insistente en cuanto a que le diera una mísera oportunidad. Y aunque no lo hubiera querido, tuvo que permitirle ganarse tan siquiera la oportunidad de ver a su hijo, aún en contra de la decisión de Jiang Cheng.

Y desde allí comenzaron sus problemas. Jiang Cheng solamente había esperado a que se instalará de nueva cuenta en el que fue su cuarto, para comenzar a hostigarlo con cosas que según él, eran una prueba de que su _"hermano"_ se había vuelto completamente loco con tan estúpida idea.

Jiang Cheng estaba por completo loco. El muy idiota estaba tratando de que aceptará la idea de casarse con él y jugar a la familia feliz. Ni siquiera parecía recordar _o no lo quería recordar_ que unos meses atrás, estuvo a punto de casarse con el pobre de Lan XiChen. Y en verdad era frustrante y molesto, tener casi las veinticuatro horas del día a Jiang Cheng, acosándolo con la absurda idea de casarse, _¿como si eso fuera posible?_...

Lo peor de todo eso, eran los insufribles antojos que su bebé le daba. Antojos que Lan WangJi se encargaba de saciar, no importando la hora que fuera, ni lo que se le antojara, el más joven de los Alfas Lan, hacía lo posible para saciar los inusuales antojos que A-Yuan le daba y en cierta manera, hacía que le dieran ganas de perdonarlo de buenas a primeras. Sin embargo, hasta alguien como él, podía guardar rencor y buscar venganza, especialmente porque él, había sufrido por tres largos meses.

—Tengo tantas ganas de comer _Takoyaki_…

Justo ahora, su imaginación había comenzado a volar demasiado lejos. Uno, tal vez dos o tres platos de las deliciosas, exquisitas y calientitas bolitas de pulpo, habían comenzado a flotar alrededor suyo, mientras a él se le hacía agua la boca con tan exagerada imaginación.

Así que más que dispuesto a llamar a ese torpe Alfa padre de su lindo A-Yuan, tomo su celular en sus manos, sorprendiéndose de ver la hora que era. _¿Sería capaz de hablarle a Lan WangJi a la una de la mañana, para torturarlo y que consiguiera a como diera lugar, un plato de takoyaki?_...

Por un momento lo pensó. WangJi seguramente estaría dormido, y obviamente, las tiendas y establecimientos de comida estaban cerrados, sin embargo, A-Yuan no parecía querer dejarlo dormir, porque había comenzado a patearlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

—No voy a sentirme mal, cuando yo soy el que más sufre —se dijo así mismo.

No espero más tiempo, cuando comenzó a marcar el número del Alfa. Y para buena fortuna, el indeseado sonido de espera, no fue tardado, porque a los pocos segundos, pudo escuchar la voz de Lan WangJi.

—_ ¿Wei Ying?_ —Lan Zhan se sentía cansado, algo obvio, considerando que se encontraba durmiendo, pero precisamente por escuchar el tono de llamada que tenía especialmente para el Omega, se despertó casi de inmediato—. _¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te sientes mal?_ —preguntó preocupado en cuanto vio la hora. Recordaba que el Omega estaría solo esa noche, debido a que los Jiang habían tenido un viaje de negocios y Jiang Cheng no estaría en la casa, precisamente por un trabajo en la ciudad vecina, además de que Wei Ying, no era de hablarle en la madrugada, aun si llegaba a necesitarlo.

WuXian por un momento se sintió mal, pues Lan Zhan se escuchaba agotado y preocupado, pero las patadas de A-Yuan, le recordaban que no debía ser para nada flexible.

—_Tengo un antojo_ —respondió lo más calmado que podía—. _Ya intente dormir y dejarlo pasar hasta mañana, pero A-Yuan no me lo permite_ —se sentía apenado, pues logró escuchar un suspiro lleno de alivio del otro lado de la línea.

Lan Zhan sintió sus orejas enrojecer en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su hijo salir de los labios del Omega que tanto amaba. Obviamente se sintió aliviado, pues había pensado en lo peor.

—_ ¿Qué es lo que se te antoja?_ —preguntó calmado, todo mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

—_Takoyaki_ —respondió apenado. Y aunque en un principio sus intenciones eran dejar que el Alfa se la pasara buscando lo que quería, se sintió por completo mal—. _Pero creo que mejor, mañana con más calma me lo puedes traer HanGuang-Jun_.

Lan Zhan se sintió demasiado mal al oír su título. Ya habían pasado varios meses en los que hacía de todo para recuperar al Omega, pero aún con todo eso, Wei Ying se negaba a volver a llamarlo con su tierno y empalagoso _"Lan Zhan"_.

—_Iré a conseguirlo_ —respondió, tal vez así, esté más cerca de conseguir el perdón del Omega—. _Mientras, trata de descansar, en lo que esperas mi llegada_.

—_No tienes que hacerlo ahora_ —respondió apenado—. _Puedo esperar a que amanezca tan siquiera HanGuang-Jun_.

Wei Ying esperaba que el Alfa aceptará de buenas a primeras, pero en su lugar, solamente escuchó un suspiro del otro lado.

—_Nos vemos en un par de horas Wei Ying_ —respondió el Alfa—. _Saldré inmediatamente a conseguir ese antojo_.

—WuXian negó preocupado—. _No tienes que hacerlo HanGuang-Jun_ —dijo. Sin embargo, el Alfa ya había colgado—. ¿Por qué es tan necio?...

Wei WuXian era un Omega demasiado despistado, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que el Alfa había reaccionado de aquella manera, precisamente por su insistencia de llamarlo _"HanGuang-Jun"_ y no _"Lan Zhan"_ como solía hacerlo antes. Así que completamente resignado, decidió esperar a que el Alfa llegará con lo que tanto quería comer.

Pero las horas pasaron, y el buen humor del Omega fue desapareciendo poco a poco, sintiéndose por completo decepcionado, pues el Alfa había roto su promesa de nueva cuenta. Por un momento se le olvidó que era madrugada, y que había hecho un pedido que parecía demasiado imposible.

Y para cuando se dio cuenta de que Lan WangJi le había fallado nuevamente, ya eran las ocho de la mañana y Jiang Cheng había hecho acto de presencia.

— ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —cuestionó completamente asombrado. Por lo general, el Omega se levantaba a las cinco en punto de la mañana, iba al baño y tomaba un vaso de agua, para después regresar a dormir hasta medio día.

—Tengo un antojo —respondió de brazos cruzados—. Llame a HanGuang-Jun para que me lo cumpliera, pero él jamás hizo caso a mi pedido. Estoy muy molesto y decepcionado —explicó furioso.

—Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño con indignación—. Por esa razón te dije que me dejarás todo a mí. Yo también soy un Alfa, y estoy más que dispuesto a ver por ti y el bebé —respondió igual o más enojado—. ¿Qué se te antoja?, yo mismo cumpliré mi rol como futuro padre.

—Wei Ying solamente lanzó un suspiro indignado—. Te lo he dicho una y otra vez, A-Yuan no va a ser tu hijo, él es tu sobrino —dijo enojado—. Y no pienso casarme contigo, cuando es demasiado obvio que lo haces por la culpa y porque sientes que perdiste a Zewu-Jun.

— ¡No me menciones a ese imbécil! —espetó ofendido—. En cuanto al otro tema, yo ya te hice ver que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es aceptar mi proposición. Yo veré a Yuan como mi hijo —dijo lo más calmado que se permitía.

El Omega estaba a punto de enlistar los contras, de esa absurda y necia idea, cuando el timbre resonó por toda la casa. Obviamente estaba dispuesto a decirle sus verdades a ese torpe Alfa que lo ilusionó con tener su Takoyaki en plena madrugada, pero al abrir la puerta, tanto él, como Jiang Cheng se sorprendieron de ver al mayor de los hermanos Lan.

Por un instante, Wei Ying creyó que Zewu-Jun había ido a tratar de hablar con su necio hermano, pero en su lugar, el Alfa le hizo entrega de dos cajitas del mejor Takoyaki de la ciudad, todo con una dura y seria mirada.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó nervioso. No por el hecho de que no supiera lo que el Alfa le había dado, sino porque no veía por ningún lado al menor de los Lan—. ¿Y HanGuang-Jun?...

Lan XiChen estaba demasiado renuente a siquiera entablar una charla con el Omega. Quería estar enojado con Wei WuXian, pero con solo ver su vientre, el enojo se apaciguaba.

Sin embargo, el saber que su hermano había tenido un accidente, solo por cumplir uno de los tantos caprichos del Omega, le hacían querer desquitarse aunque sea un poco. Pero no podía, el Omega no tenía la culpa de los achaques y antojos del embarazo, y su hermano le había confesado que Wei WuXian le había dicho que esperara a que amaneciera, pero había decidido salir, debido a la insistencia del Omega, de llamarlo _"HanGuang-Jun"_.

—Tú no eres bienvenido aquí, Zewu-Jun —mencionó con rencor el Alfa Jiang—. A duras penas permitimos que tu desgraciado hermano entre, y eso porque Wei WuXian decidió darle una oportunidad de ganarse a su hijo.

XiChen se sintió desolado. Sabía a la perfección que Jiang Cheng lo odiaba, y no lo culpaba, pues había defendido al hipócrita de Jin GuangYao, pero eso sólo ocurrió por cómo se dieron las cosas, no porque siguiera amando al Omega.

—WangJi me pidió que trajera este encargo y pidiera disculpas por la tardanza —respondió mientras miraba al Omega—. Los que WanJi compro estaban fríos, así que me tome la molestia de comprar otro paquete.

—WuXian asintió no muy convencido—. ¿Y él?, ¿dónde está? —preguntó preocupado.

—XiChen suspiro con calma—. No voy a mentirte Wei WuXian, mi hermano tuvo un accidente justo después de lograr comprar lo que querías —respondió seriamente—. En un principio, creí que tú tenías la culpa, que le habías insistido, pero él me explicó que las cosas no habían sido de esa manera, y obviamente lo reprendí por ser tan necio.

Esperaba que el Omega estuviera calmado, que incluso le despidiera así sin más, pero en su lugar, Wei WuXian comenzó a hiperventilar, alertándolo a él y a Jiang Cheng.

— ¡Fue mi culpa! —exclamó con angustia—. Quería vengarme porque solo yo sufría que A-Yuan me despertara, que no medí las consecuencias. Pero me arrepentí y le pedí que esperara, ¿cómo se encuentra Lan Zhan?, ¿está grave?...

—Tranquilízate Wei WuXian —pidió XiChen con culpa—. Dije esto, porque no quería que siguieras presionando a WanJi, al menos por un tiempo —explicó abatido—. No fue algo tan grave, aunque sí tendrá que usar collarín por unos meses.

Creyó que eso haría que el Omega se calmara, pero fue todo lo contrario. Wei WuXian había comenzado a llorar, mientras pedía ver a Lan WangJi.

—Malditos Lan, solo causan problemas —espetó Jiang Cheng al sentir que su hermano comenzaba a empeorar—. Voy a llevarlo al hospital, y más te vale que me ayudes a que lo internen rápido.

XiChen asintió culpable. Esa no había sido su intención, pero ahora, no solo había causado que WuXian terminará por desmayarse, sino que además, se deprimiera y sintiera culpable.

**~.o0o.~**

Lan WangJi sabía que había sido imprudente y testarudo. Wei Ying le había dicho que esperará hasta que amaneciera, pero en su afán de recuperar al Omega, había decidido ser tan necio y testarudo como el propio Wei Ying.

Obviamente no se le hizo nada raro que los vendedores del pequeño _pero famoso_ local lo agarrarán a escobazos, aunque agradeció enormemente que ambos se tomarán la molestia de atenderlo, aun cuando ya habían cerrado. Y ya teniendo en sus manos el antojo de su Omega, se tomó la molestia de pagar de más, como agradecimiento por atenderlo.

Esperaba que con eso, Wei Ying tan siquiera dejará de llamarlo _"HanGuang-Jun"_, aunque aquello lo veía demasiado complicado. Y solo fue en ese pequeño lapso, que se distrajo. Uno pensaría que al ser madrugada, las personas ya no andarían manejando, claro, con algunas excepciones. Sin embargo, lo impensable ocurrió, y un conductor ebrio se pasó el alto, justo en el momento que él pasaba. El choque fue algo inevitable.

Lo único que Lan WangJi tenía en mente, antes de perder el conocimiento, era que Wei Ying seguramente se enojaría por prometer algo que no podría cumplir. Otra vez le había fallado a su Omega.

Y lo único en lo que pensó, apenas despertó en el hospital, fue en que le había fallado de nueva cuenta a su Omega. Ni siquiera le importo calmar la preocupación de su hermano y tío, quienes habían sido llamados, en cuanto llegó al hospital.

Afortunadamente, el golpe no había sido tan grave como para mantenerlo ingresado por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, le habían hecho algunas radiografías, para descartar posibles daños internos. Pero tal parecía, que solamente tendría que andar con un molesto _pero necesario_ collarín y mantener descanso en casa, algo que no tenía planeado hacer, considerando el estado de su Omega.

Y ahora, andaba demasiado pensativo. Su hermano se había ido horas atrás para saciar el antojo de Wei Ying, y de paso, decirle que lo disculpará por la tardanza. Claro que no espero ver a su hermano en la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba, con una mirada llena de preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó—. ¿Wei Ying no aceptó la comida? —temía que todo lo que había hecho durante meses, se fuera por la borda, por culpa de un maldito conductor ebrio.

—No, WangJi —XiChen temía dar la noticia de lo ocurrido, especialmente cuando el Omega había sido internado, justo en ese mismo hospital—. El joven WuXian acepto la comida, pero tuve que decirle lo que ocurrió, debido a que lo vi demasiado preocupado —respondió afligido.

— ¡¿Dónde está él?! —cuestionó alterado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se había puesto de pie.

—Tranquilízate WangJi —le pidió preocupado—. Lo trajimos aquí, de hecho, ya comenzaron a checar que no estuviera en condiciones críticas…

— ¿Lo internaron?, ¿tan mal se vio? —cuestionó preocupado.

—He de admitir que no fue tan buena idea decirle —contestó—. Incluso WanYin me recriminó por la estupidez que cometí. WangJi, en verdad lo siento…

Lan XiChen esperaba que su hermano tuviera ganas de golpearlo, o que incluso dijera algo para reprochar, pero Lan WangJi, solamente lo pasó de largo y salió de la habitación. Obviamente lo siguió preocupado, pues aun andaba algo convaleciente, por el accidente que había tenido.

— ¡WangJi espera! —le pidió—. ¿Dónde vas?...

—A ver a Wei Ying —se limitó a responder—. No estoy enojado, al menos no como para reclamarte —mencionó con seriedad.

—Deberías hacerlo —murmuró con culpa—. No debí decir lo sucedido tan deliberadamente.

—Lan WangJi negó con calma—. Te entiendo. Reaccionaste así, debido a Jiang Cheng.

—Aun así, no debí reaccionar así —respondió—. Sin embargo, pude notar algo en la reacción del joven Wei. WangJi, si aún tienes dudas de que él pueda perdonarte o tan siquiera darte una oportunidad más, estas completamente equivocado hermanito —mencionó con una débil sonrisa. Aun se sentía culpable y preocupado, pero debía hacerle saber a su hermano, que no debía perder las esperanzas—. A-Zhan, debes seguir insistiendo, seguir a tu corazón y no hacer caso a las ideas que creas erróneas. Una vez perdiste a Wei WuXian, no dejes que pase una segunda vez. Ten en cuenta esto, ahora que vas a buscarlo.

Lan Zhan agradecía enormemente las palabras de su hermano mayor. Y aunque una parte de él dudaba en tener una oportunidad, la otra le insistía en ir a ver al Omega y enfrentarlo como debía ser.

Con eso en mente, decidió hacer caso a las sabias palabras de Lan XiChen e ir con Wei Ying. Sea cual sea la decisión que el Omega tome, él la aceptaría gustoso, solo esperaba que fuera una respuesta positiva.

**~.o0o.~**

Wei Ying despertó algo confundido, sin embargo, al poco tiempo, la confusión se volvió desesperación y preocupación. No solo por el estado de su hijo, también por el padre de este. Y aunque sus intenciones fueron ponerse de pie, no pudo hacerlo, debido a la suave mano de su querida hermana.

—A-Xian, tranquilízate, el bebé está bien, pero tuviste que ser internado, debido a tu presión y el desmayo que tuviste —explicó la Omega con calma.

—Shijie, ¿cómo está Lan Zhan? —preguntó preocupado por el Alfa. Le creía a su hermana sobre el estado de su pequeño A-Yuan, sin embargo, aún tenía la preocupación por el Alfa.

La Omega sonrió con ternura. Ella misma podía decir que HanGuang-Jun había hecho un excelente esfuerzo por recuperar la confianza de su querido hermano menor. Incluso esperaba que se arreglaran, aunque claro, si eso llegaba a ocurrir, le dejaría una advertencia con sartén en mano.

Sin embargo, pese a todos los esfuerzos del Alfa Lan, su querido A-Xian, no parecía querer darle una mísera oportunidad. Y ella lo entendía, el pobre aún estaba dolido y la sensación de abandono le carcomía en su vibrante y bondadosa alma. Pero a pesar de todo, ella sabía que Wei Ying aun amaba a Lan WangJi, simplemente era el temor a volver a salir herido, lo que le impedía perdonar.

Claro, a cómo iban las cosas, su dulce A-Xian ya tenía la respuesta para terminar con su calvario. Lástima que su otro hermano aún no entendía que su absurda decisión solo estresaba a su hermano embarazado, y que justo ahora, se escuchaba su voz furiosa, reclamando al dueño del corazón de su A-Xian.

— ¿Es Lan Zhan? —cuestionó ansioso el Omega—. Debo verlo. Saber que en verdad está bien —dijo, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—YanLi negó apresurada—. Eso sí que no, A-Xian —respondió—. Ahora mismo le diré que pase y hable como se debe contigo.

—Pero Jiang Cheng lo puede lastimar, y el pobre está convaleciente —explicó alterado—. Shijie, por favor, debo pararlos, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Crees que no tengo el carácter suficiente para parar a mi hermano menor? —cuestionó de brazos cruzados—. A-Xian, A-Cheng se está ganando que yo misma lo reprenda, desde hace meses. Prometió que si regresabas, tu no la pasarías mal, y mírate ahora, estás en el hospital, y en lugar de que te mantengas en calma, él hace algo que te mantiene alerta —respondió con severidad, claro, sin perder su habitual sonrisa—. A-Xian, A-Xuan no lo dice, pero yo tengo mi carácter, incluso puedes preguntarle a Jin GuangYao.

Wei Ying asintió algo temeroso. Si no recordaba mal, la misma madame Yu, le había contado sobre lo ocurrido después de que huyera. Siendo la siempre dulce, Jiang YanLi, quien terminó por poner en su lugar hasta a su propia madre, y poner en vergüenza al mentiroso Jin GuangYao.

En un principio no quería creer aquello, pues su Shijie era un amor y gustaba demasiado de la paz, pero con ese tono de voz, y esa sonrisa de _"no rompo ni un plato"_, le decían todo lo contrario, y hasta juraría que le daba más miedo, que la mismísima madame Yu.

—Volveré más tarde A-Xian —prometió la Omega, todo con una sonrisa.

Wei WuXian asintió temeroso, pero sumamente agradecido. Tomando nota mental, de nunca hacer enojar a su amadísima hermana.

—Lo bueno es que tú y yo somos sus consentidos, A-Yuan —murmuró sonriente, mientras daba una suave caricia a su vientre.

**~.o0o.~**

Lan Zhan sabía que Jiang Cheng estaría en el hospital. No porque su hermano le hubiera mencionado al Alfa Jiang, sino por lo obvio. Jiang Cheng quería tener a su lado a su Omega e hijo, aun cuando sabía que su hermano lo amaba y que Wei Ying lo había rechazado.

Pero al sentir el empujón del otro Alfa, comprendió a la perfección que Jiang Cheng no tenía las intenciones de permitirle el paso a la habitación de su amado.

—No sé lo que tu hermano te dijo, pero no tienes permitido acercarte a Wei Ying —siseó el Alfa Jiang—. Él y Yuan estarán mejor a mi lado.

Lan WangJi solamente se puso de pie con calma. Aun cuando su cuello y parte de su espalda habían comenzado a dolerle, debía dar a entender que no se dejaría vencer así sin más. Su hermano le había dado esperanzas _esperanzas que había perdido_ para seguir insistiendo al Omega, y nada ni nadie iba a impedírselo. Mucho menos Jiang Cheng, quien era el menos indicado para exigir quedarse con su Omega e hijo.

—No me iré —respondió seriamente—. Voy a hablar como se debe con Wei Ying. Dependiendo de lo que él me diga, yo respetaré su decisión.

—Jiang Cheng solamente chasqueo la lengua con enojo—. Tú no tienes nada de qué hablar con él —rebatió furioso—. ¿Dices que quieres hablar?, ¿por qué no lo hiciste cuando debías hace meses? —cuestionó—. Él está mucho mejor ahora, y yo me aseguraré de que a él no le falte nada. Incluso estoy dispuesto a ver como mi propio hijo a Yuan.

Lan WangJi odiaba escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de verdad. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a su corazón e instintos, las cosas no se hubieran dado como lo hicieron y él estaría encargándose de mimar a su Omega e hijo.

En verdad quería decir algo. Mencionar los varios fallos en la actitud del Alfa Jiang, pero su alma culpable no buscaba como defenderse de aquellas crueles y verídicas palabras.

Sin embargo, cuando pensó que Jiang Cheng volvería a golpearlo, la amable hermana de su Omega y del Alfa aquel, llegó para impedírselo.

— ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, A-Cheng? —preguntó con falsa amabilidad.

—Shijie —murmuró sorprendido y nervioso.

Ya había comprobado que su adorable y amable hermana mayor, era más de temer que su propia madre. Jiang YanLi era capaz de engañarte y aterrarte con una dulce sonrisa, y justo ahora, eso mismo es lo que estaba haciendo. Pero él no estaba nada dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Aunque se trate de ti, no pienso ceder hermana —respondió de brazos cruzados el Alfa.

Jiang YanLi cambió su dulce expresión por una totalmente diferente. El aura lleno de amabilidad en la mujer Omega, cambió radicalmente a uno lleno de advertencia.

Jiang Cheng sabía que su hermana mayor era una Omega. Una Omega, dulce, bella y sumamente amable, pero con el radical cambio en aquella mujer, podría jurar que estaba en presencia de una Alfa digna hija de Yu ZiYuan.

—No… No pienso retroceder ante nadie… Ni siquiera ante ti, YanLi…

Esas palabras sólo incrementaron la pesadez en el ambiente. La mujer caminaba elegante, pero a la vez, imponente hacía su torpe y testarudo hermano menor.

Ni siquiera Lan WangJi se atrevía a hablar ante la mujer. Sin duda alguna, YanLi era de temer.

—Escucha bien, Jiang WanYin y grabalo muy bien en tus memorias —la mujer se plantó justo frente a su hermano menor. Todo sin ningún altivo de temerle a la posición de Alfa en el hombre—. A-Xian decidió que HanGuang-Jun entrará. Él, como bien sabrás y entenderás, tiene todo el derecho de elegir sus decisiones, y en estos momentos quiere y desea que el padre de su hijo, entré y hablé con él como la gente civilizada.

—Jiang Cheng solamente negó con los puños fuertemente apretados—. **_¡No lo permitiré!_** —gritó con su voz de Alfa. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había hecho aquella falta en contra de su querida hermana.

Lan WangJi estuvo a punto de intervenir, pues temía que en un arranque de furia, el Alfa Jiang cometiera la estupidez de dañar a su hermana, pero la misma Omega, fue quien decidió educar a ese hermano suyo con un puñetazo en el rostro.

— ¡¿A quién crees que le estás levantando la voz?! —preguntó furiosa y ofendida—. Soy tu hermana mayor, no una de las babosas compañeras que tuviste en la secundaria.

—Lo siento A-Jie —Jiang Cheng ni siquiera reparó en el golpe que su hermana le había otorgado, él simplemente deseaba disculparse por haber cometido ese acto atroz.

—Nada de lo siento WanYin —mencionó, mientras le señalaba un rincón en aquella sala—. ¡Vete al rincón y piensa en lo que hiciste! —ordenó con furia.

—Jiang Cheng la miró como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca—. ¿Si sabes qué edad tengo?, ¿no? —cuestionó nervioso.

—Se perfectamente que edad aparentas, pero en vista de que estas actuando como un maldito niñito, entonces te tratare de esa manera —respondió la Omega con falsa amabilidad—. Y creo que como la única adulta de los dos, te di la orden de ir al rincón y pensar en lo que hiciste.

El Alfa Jiang solamente pudo asentir completamente aterrado, mientras se disponía a hacer caso a la orden de su hermana. Lo único que lo mantenía de mal humor, era que Lan WangJi estaba mirando todo lo que por tonto se buscó, obviamente, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado y humillado.

— ¡No creas que has ganado HanGuang-Jun! —exclamó malhumorado.

— ¡Y sin hablar! —refutó la Omega con severidad.

Lan Zhan por su parte, veía aquella escena sin creer nada de lo que había pasado. De alguna manera, se compadece de Jin ZiXuan por tener a una domadora por esposa. Jiang YanLi sin duda alguna, es quien lleva los pantalones en ese matrimonio.

Claro, que no le duró mucho el gusto de ver la regañina que Jiang Cheng se llevó, pues ahora, él era el blanco de la severa e inquisidora mirada de la mujer.

—Dejaré las cosas muy claras, antes de dejarlo pasar a ver a mi dulce A-Xian —la mujer se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba seriamente al Alfa Lan—. El hecho de que yo hubiera intervenido, no quiere decir que lo he perdonado por lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, al ver que A-Xian no se calma y que usted se ha desvivido para recuperarlo, he decidido darle una pequeña oportunidad para enmendar su error.

—Y no pienso defraudarla, ni arruinar esta oportunidad —respondió de inmediato el Alfa.

—YanLi asintió un tanto indecisa—. Claro que si eso llegara a ocurrir, mi madre y mi hermano serán los últimos de los que tendrá que preocuparse. HanGuang-Jun, no tome esto como una advertencia, tómelo como una promesa que yo misma pienso cumplir.

WangJi asintió más que nervioso ante la última mirada que la Omega le dio. Tenía por seguro que Jiang YanLi hablaba demasiado en serio y que aquello no habían sido solamente palabras vacías.

Sin embargo, aun con el miedo que la mujer le causaba, retomo su camino hacia la habitación donde su Wei Ying se encontraba. Y solamente dio una última mirada a los hermanos Jiang y a su recién llegado hermano mayor, para después tomar valor y entrar de una vez por todas a aclarar las cosas con su Omega.

**~.o0o.~**

Wei Ying se sentía completamente nervioso y ansioso. Tenía tantas ganas de ponerse de pie y salir a defender al pobre de Lan Zhan, pero recordaba las últimas palabras de su queridísima Shijie y desistía de sus intenciones.

Y solamente cuando vio entrar al Alfa qué tanto le preocupaba, pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Lan WangJi no se veía tan mal como había imaginado, con excepción del collarín y los rasguños que tenía en su rostro y brazos.

—Wei Ying…

El Omega se sintió dichoso y reconfortante al oír su nombre salir de los labios de aquel Alfa.

Mentiría si dijera que no había extrañado al Lan, incluso podría afirmar que su bebé pateaba como loco con la sola presencia del que era su padre. Así que tenerlo demasiado cerca y además hablándole de una manera tan dulce, no solo alborotaba a su pequeño rabanito, también a él.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó en susurro el Alfa.

Le preocupaba que el Omega se encontrara así de pálido, y que su dulce mirada se encontrara opacada por la preocupación por _"su culpa"_, le hacía reprocharse así mismo.

—Estoy bien —respondió como pudo—. Solamente fue un desmayo. Me asuste bastante con las palabras de Zewu-Jun —explicó—. Lan Zhan yo… —se quedó completamente callado, cuando el Alfa lo miro completamente sorprendido.

— ¿Me llamaste Lan Zhan?...

El Omega sintió una completa ternura ante la dorada y sorprendida mirada del Alfa, y se sintió completamente tonto, al captar _"por fin"_ la razón por la que el padre de su hijo no quiso hacerle caso la noche anterior.

El Alfa se precipito por su testaruda forma de ser y su necedad por llamarlo _"HanGuang-Jun"_, así que por un instante demasiado breve, se sintió culpable, aunque poco después, solamente negó aquello, y sonrió con calma.

—Eso hice Lan Zhan —respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

Lan WangJi se sintió eufórico con aquella respuesta. Por fin, después de tantos problemas que se vio obligado a pasar por su falta de confianza y ética, su amado Wei Ying le dirigía la palabra con la más dulce manera que tanto extraño durante esos duros y difíciles meses.

Así que apenas y logro salir de su ensoñamiento por escuchar de los dulces labios del Omega, su tan ansiado _"Lan Zhan"_, perdió por completo el miedo y se acercó con prisa al convaleciente Omega.

— ¿Esto quiere decir que me has perdonado? —cuestionó más que ansioso. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento tomo con delicadeza las manos del Omega.

Para Lan WangJi se sintió eterno el tiempo. Su Wei Ying, no hablaba, pero tampoco dejaba de sonreírle con cierta complicidad, casi como si esperara algo a cambio.

—Lan Zhan, si bien he decidido perdonarte, eso no quiere decir que pueda darte una oportunidad, así como así —justo cuando vio las intenciones del Alfa, decidió callarlo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha—. Como decía Lan Zhan, te he perdonado por todo lo ocurrido. El accidente que tuviste, me hizo darme cuenta de todo lo que habías hecho para obtener mi perdón, incluso hizo que me diera un buen susto y pensara lo peor…

—Y en verdad, lamento que eso pasara —respondió afligido el Alfa.

—Wei Ying solamente lo miro con calma—. Descuida, que al final, este terrible incidente, me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Lan Zhan, ¿en verdad deseas que te dé una oportunidad para tenerme a mí, y a A-Yuan en tu vida?...

—Más que nada Wei Ying. Eso me haría el ser más feliz —respondió sincero—. De ser necesario, haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, si así me dieras una oportunidad más.

El Omega sonrió con más emoción. Su maquiavélica y algo maliciosa mente, había formado un plan, además de que, dependiendo de la respuesta del Alfa, tomaría una decisión que cambiaría las cosas de cómo estaban justo ahora.

—Entonces Lan Zhan, te haré una última pregunta… —Wei Ying sonrió ante la repentina y alocada idea que acababa de ocurrírsele.

Lan WangJi se sintió repentinamente nervioso. Ya conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa, y a decir verdad, no siempre venía acompañada de buenas ideas. Sin embargo, había prometido cumplir cualquier petición del Omega, no importando las terribles consecuencias que muy seguramente, tendría que afrontar.

Si Wei Ying le pedía que matara a alguien, él estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir con esa petición.

—Lo haré —respondió completamente seguro. No había razón alguna para oponerse a los caprichos de su dulce Omega.

Wei WuXian solamente lanzó una risotada llena de complacencia. Él ya sabía que aquel Alfa era demasiado testarudo y muy serio a la hora de cumplir con sus promesas, no por nada el accidente de la noche pasada.

Sin embargo, él no tenía pensado hacer que WangJi asesinara a alguien, y mucho menos ahora, que había decidido tenerlo en su vida y en la de su dulce rabanito. De ninguna manera le permitirá a Lan Zhan escapar de sus obligaciones y dejarlo casi viudo…

Y si, tal vez tendrá que romper una que otra ley, pero era necesario para que Jiang Cheng lo dejara de atosigar con una boda que ninguno de los dos quería, ni necesitaba y que en verdad fuera feliz a lado del pobre de Zewu-Jun.

—No necesito que mates a nadie, si eso es lo que pensabas —respondió con diversión—. Aunque si necesito que secuestres a una que otra personita problemática.

HanGuang-Jun asintió seriamente y con una mirada llena de convicción. Todo, mientras escuchaba atentamente el descabellado y demasiado alocado plan de su Omega, pero si solamente así, su Wei Ying era feliz, entonces su deber como Alfa, era realizar esa felicidad.

Además, tal vez ese plan, traería felicidad a su hermano y al testarudo y odioso Jiang Cheng.

**~.o0o.~**

Lan QiRen se sentía completamente confundido, aunque por la mirada nerviosa de su sobrino mayor y la del joven Alfa Jiang, le decían que estaban igual o más confundidos que él.

Si no mal recordaba, y por supuesto que no estaba tan viejo como para andar desvariando y perdiendo la memoria, se encontraba en casa, tomando una taza de su té vespertino, claro, arrepintiéndose y lamentándose por todo lo que había causado. Y no pasó demasiado tiempo, cuando repentinamente sintió un cansancio demasiado fuerte.

Lo último que había visto, antes de perder la conciencia, fue a su sobrino menor llegar con lo que parecía una soga entre las manos, y ahora, que por fin lograba despertar, se encontraba atado, justo como XiChen y el Alfa Jiang.

— ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! —cuestionó con exigencia Jiang Cheng.

—No es como si supiéramos lo que sucede joven Jiang —respondió sarcástico el viejo Lan.

—Lo último que recuerdo, es a WangJi invitándome a tomar una taza de té —mencionó nervioso XiChen.

—QiRen miró con sorpresa a su sobrino—. Ahora que lo mencionas, yo justo tomaba mi té vespertino, cuando de la nada comencé a dormirme, y lo último que vi, fue a WangJi con una soga entre las manos —se apresuró a explicar lo que había visto.

—Maldición —murmuró un furioso WanYin—. Wei WuXian me sirvio justo una taza de mi café favorito, antes de quedarme dormido —mencionó ofendido.

—WangJi no sería capaz de secuestrarnos —mencionó preocupado XiChen—. ¿Con qué fin lo haría?...

Tanto el viejo Lan, como Jiang Cheng miraron preocupados a XiChen. Ninguno queriendo creer que de verdad, Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian se atrevieran a raptarlos, sin ninguna razón aparente.

Sin embargo, al mirar con detalle a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de que allí, había algo de gran importancia para la familia Lan.

Lan QiRen y Zewu-Jun sintieron indignación, al ver las tablillas con los nombres grabados de los difuntos padres de XiChen y WangJi. Y no solo eso, pues al parecer habían dos tablillas similares, solamente que con los nombres de los señores Jiang, junto con fotos de estos.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? —cuestionó con severidad Lan QiRen.

—Esa respuesta es muy fácil, honorable Lan QiRen…

Los tres presentes miraron completamente sorprendidos al recién llegado. Wei WuXian lucía brillante con esa adorable pancita y su reluciente sonrisa, aunque ese no era el momento de quedarse perdidos en el brillo maternal que el Omega emanaba.

Y algo que terminó por sorprenderlos, fue ver que WangJi llegaba justo detrás, con un atado y amordazado Jin GuangYao, quien se veía entre asustado y enojado.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto WangJi? —cuestionó XiChen con preocupación.

—Lan Zhan y yo estuvimos hablando, y ambos llegamos a la conclusión, de que Zewu-Jun y Jiang Cheng deben de casarse —respondió sonriente el Omega Wei.

— ¿Y para esas tonterías nos secuestraron? —Jiang Cheng se veía completamente furioso—. ¡No me jodas Wei WuXian!...

Wei Ying solamente respiro profundamente, para mantener la calma. Miró calmadamente al hermano mayor de su Lan Zhan, y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—WanYin, ¿por qué exactamente estás enojado con Zewu-Jun? —le pregunto seriamente.

El Alfa Jiang sintió cierto temor al oír su nombre salir de los labios de su hermano. Sin embargo, no se permitió dejarse amedrentar por el Omega. No cuando quería saber las razones de su enojo.

Con enojo, miro al Alfa con el que meses antes estuvo a punto de casarse, y no pudo siquiera sostener la mirada firme y decidida a mantenerse alejado del buen Lan XiChen.

—Simple. Me puso en ridículo, y todo en frente de la zorra de Jin GuangYao —respondió mordaz—. Esa pregunta era demasiado estúpida y la respuesta demasiado obvia, si me lo preguntas.

— ¿Y?, ¿qué más? —respondió de igual manera el Omega—. Si no mal recuerdo, en lo poco que pude ver antes de huir, Zewu-Jun solamente defendió a un Omega al que no solo le faltabas al respeto, sino que además, mencionabas a su pobre difunta madre, que nada tenía que ver.

Jiang Cheng apretó los puños con fuerza, sin embargo, no dijo ni una sola palabra para defenderse. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?, si muy en el fondo de su ser, sabía que XiChen solamente se dejó guiar por su noble corazón, y defendió a alguien que no merecía ser calumniado, menos cuando ese alguien había sufrido demasiado en vida, como la madre de ese desgraciado Omega. Pero otra parte de su ser, le decía que XiChen todavía sentía algo por Jin GuangYao, y era esa parte la que no permitía perdonar al Alfa Lan.

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con el secuestro! —exclamó, sintiéndose completamente acorralado—. Es hora de que tú y ese imbécil, nos dejen ir, y tal vez yo olvide tus torpes e inequívocos intentos por salvar una relación que no tenía futuro.

Wei Ying solamente lo miro con enojo, no creyendo lo necio y testarudo que era ese hermano suyo. Fue mucho lo que pudo aguantar, así que no se abstuvo de darle un _"coscorrón"_ a esa cabeza dura que su hermano tenía.

—Te recuerdo que ese día dijiste cosas también de mi difunto padre —mencionó con rencor—. Tu problema siempre ha sido no saber controlar tu temperamento y meter a gente que no se lo merece en embrollos y calumnias —ni siquiera iba a preocuparse por endulzar su voz. Jiang Cheng debía tener en claro, que ese carácter suyo no iba a llevarlo a ningún lado a la larga—. Y estoy por completo seguro, que tu enojo con Zewu-Jun, es por simples y mal infundados celos, así que no veo razones válidas para que sigas negándote a perdonarlo.

— ¡Son suficientes razones! —externó ofendido—. Fui yo, quien tuvo que aguantar dos largos años, para que él se permitiera olvidarse de Jin GuangYao. Fui yo, quien quedaba con los hombros empapados de lágrimas por su corazón roto. Fui yo, quien había decidido luchar por tener algo con él. ¿Y todo para qué?, para que de buenas a primeras le diera por su lado a ese ingrato, por el simple hecho de que nació como un Omega.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes más que nadie —respondió un enojado Wei Ying.

En el lugar se sentía el ambiente lleno de pesadumbre. Lan WangJi estaba a nada de intervenir en aquella acalorada discusión, mientras que Lan QiRen se sentía por completo un imbécil, por haber causado el desastre aquel.

Incluso Jin GuangYao se sentía arrepentido por todo lo sucedido, especialmente cuando veía la mirada dolida y rota de su querido XiChen. Hace algunos meses entendió por fin, que había perdido a Zewu-Jun, y fue él mismo Alfa quien se lo dejó más que claro. Justo por eso, había decidido dejarle a Jiang Cheng el camino libre, pero aquel Alfa era sin duda alguien de cabeza dura y necia hasta más no poder.

Sin embargo, la discusión paró justo cuando Lan XiChen dijo algo que sorprendió por completo a todos los presentes.

—Joven Wei, yo ya había decidido no seguir insistiendo, así que no le veo el caso todo esto…

— ¿De verdad? —cuestionó un deprimido Wei Ying—. ¿Ya no ama a Jiang Cheng?, sé que es un terco, pero le aseguro que el si lo ama, solo que está dolido por las razones equivocadas.

Creyó que aquellas palabras harían desistir al Alfa, pero XiChen solamente le sonrió tristemente.

—Claro que sigo amándolo —respondió mientras veía al Alfa Jiang—. Pero tal parece que a él se le acabó el amor por mí, y no pienso obligarlo a algo que obviamente no desea.

Jiang Cheng sintió un temblor recorrer por todo su cuerpo, todo al ver la triste sonrisa que XiChen hizo. Sin embargo, no iba a desistir, no cuando él también se sentía dolido, al saber que el Alfa Lan no estaba dispuesto a seguir buscando su perdón.

Pero si hubo algo que terminó por sorprender a todos, fue cuando Jin GuangYao decidió abrir la boca, para enmendar lo que había ocasionado.

— ¡Ya deje su maldito orgullo de lado, joven Jiang! —exclamó completamente enojado el Omega Jin—. Eres tan envidioso y celópata, que buscas cosas donde no las hay. Aquel día, Er-ge solamente me defendió, porque calumniabas a mi madre muerta, incluso al padre de tu queridísimo hermano de corazón, pero claro, tú siempre eres la maldita víctima.

— ¡Como te atreves maldito! —Jiang Cheng se sintió más que ofendido.

—Me atrevo porque estás rompiendo el corazón de Er-ge —respondió furioso el Jin—. Si de algo es culpable, es de tener un corazón demasiado noble e inocente. Fui yo, quien le rompió el corazón, y es ahora, cuando lo veo más destruido por perderte, cuando decido por fin hacer las cosas bien.

— ¡Pues no me importa! —respondió Jiang Cheng con voz temblorosa—. Por mi puedes quedártelo —dijo furioso.

—Podría —respondió—. Pero eso no haría feliz a mi Er-ge. Él único que lo hará feliz, eres tú, maldito idiota.

Una guerra de miradas se formó entre Jiang Cheng y Jin GuangYao. Ninguno de los dos, estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el otro.

Lan XiChen se mostró sorprendido ante el valiente acto de su primer ex, pues meses atrás seguía tan insistente y persistente para que regresarán a ser una pareja, aunque como siempre, él se negó de manera respetuosa y depresiva. Y aunque le hubiese encantado seguir insistiendo al Alfa Jiang, había tomado ya su decisión.

—Es suficiente GuangYao —dijo con calma—. No importa lo que digas, o lo que mi hermano y el joven Wei hagan, Jiang Cheng no va a regresar conmigo. Y a decir verdad, yo estoy cansado de seguir insistiendo, cuando es obvio que en verdad todo termino entre nosotros.

Jin GuangYao se odiaba así mismo por haber causado aquella mirada sin vida en el que fue su amor en el pasado. Se sentía completamente terrible, al saber que era el causante de la ruptura de Lan XiChen y el odioso Jiang Cheng, y odiaba haberle causado tanto daño a Wei WuXian. Odiaba el hecho de haberse vuelto igual al padre que lo despreció y le arruinó por completo la vida a su querida madre.

Pensó que si hablaba, si se disculpaba, lograría ablandar el duro corazón del Alfa Jiang. Pensó que quizás así, lograría que XiChen fuera feliz nuevamente, pero solamente había logrado que la brecha entre la pareja se agrandará.

—Hermano, por favor reconsideralo —murmuró un nervioso Lan WangJi.

—Jiang Cheng, ¿en verdad piensas dejar las cosas así? —cuestionó Wei WuXian sin creer cuán necio podía llegar a ser ese hermano suyo.

Pero Jiang WanYin solamente apretó los puños entre sus ataduras. Por supuesto que quería darle a su ex una respuesta afirmativa, pero su orgullo podía más, especialmente cuando XiChen se había dado por vencido en lugar de seguir luchando por recuperarlo, algo absurdo, considerando que el Lan había hecho ya bastante y él solamente le daba la espalda y palabras llenas de odio.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que le hizo abrir los ojos a la verdad. XiChen dijo algo que en un pasado, él le había dicho. Algo que había hecho que el Lan confiará completamente en que él sanaría su corazón roto. Algo que hizo que por fin aceptara el odio que sentía por sí mismo, al haber herido al pobre e inocente Lan.

—A-Zhan, joven Wei, por favor, desátenme y dejen que me vaya —pidió con una calmada sonrisa—. No hay relación que salvar, la decisión ya está más que tomada.

— ¡Reconsidéralo Zewu-Jun! —pidió el Omega Wei.

—XiChen solamente negó sonriente—. Ya he tomado mi decisión —respondió—. Además, recuerdo que justo el día que decidí permitirme volver a amar, Jiang Cheng me dijo que tuviera orgullo. Orgullo y amor propio, que me diera a valer y no dejarme vencer por un amor sin futuro. Ese día, decidí darle a él una oportunidad de sanarme y a mí, una oportunidad de volver a amar, bueno, es hoy, cuando por fin decido, tener suficiente orgullo y amor propio, para decir adiós de nueva cuenta a un amor sin futuro.

Tanto Lan WangJi, como Wei WuXian se miraron entre sí, terminando por asentir comprensivos a la decisión que Lan XiChen había tomado. Ambos terminaron, por liberar a los _"rehenes"_ de sus ataduras, todo con arrepentimiento en la mirada.

XiChen les agradeció en silencio, dispuesto a irse lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

Jiang Cheng sintió que si lo dejaba ir, no volvería a tener una oportunidad de estar cerca de él. Así que se permitió dejar de lado ese orgullo que a nada bueno lo había llevado, y tomó el brazo del mayor de los hermanos Lan

—Por favor joven Jiang, suelte mi brazo —pidió XiChen con calma.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Zewu-Jun lo miro confundido—. ¿Qué cosa?...

— ¡¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente?! —cuestionó en voz alta—. Dices que ese día eras inocente y solamente defendiste a ese Omega por mi maldita y ofensiva manera de ser. ¿Siquiera comprendes como me senti o como me siento justo ahora?...

— ¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo! —respondió el Lan—. Seguramente se sintió traicionado, pero fueron por razones justificadas. Usted sabía cómo soy, y sabía que las injusticias no las tolero. Puede que Jin GuangYao me lastimara en el pasado, pero tuve la dicha de conocer a su pobre madre antes de que esta falleciera, y la mujer no merecía palabras llenas de veneno y rencor, menos cuando ya no se encontraba en este mundo para defenderse. Lo mismo con el difunto padre de Wei WuXian, así que la pregunta aquí es, ¿en verdad entiende por qué hice lo que hice?...

Jiang Cheng se sintió cohibido ante la penetrante mirada de su ex prometido. Por supuesto que lo entendía, pues en primer lugar, fue esa torpe inocencia y ese sentido de justicia que lo había enamorado en primer lugar.

Ahora mismo, lo que el Alfa Jiang se preguntaba, ¿por qué razón lo había aceptado Lan XiChen en primer lugar?, hasta él sabía que no era una persona perfecta, ni siquiera pudo mantener su primera relación amorosa en una amistad, y es que lo único que lo mantenía en contacto con Wen Qing, era Wei WuXian, quien era amigo del hermano menor de su primer ex y claro, la Alfa Wen llevaba el control del embarazo de su hermano, claro, terminó por abofetearlo un par de veces solamente al saber lo que le había hecho a Wei WuXian.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —decidió responder con sinceridad—. En estos últimos meses te estuve evitando, incluso permití que te humillaras para disculparte por algo de lo que no tenías culpa…

Lan XiChen se vio completamente sorprendido al ver que Jiang Cheng no estaba buscando pelea como de costumbre. Incluso Wei WuXian se mostró sorprendido, aunque no borraba la sonrisa cómplice que se compartía con Lan WangJi.

—Creo que no entiendo lo que estás queriendo decirme… —murmuró sin creerlo—. ¿Te estas disculpando? —cuestionó.

El Alfa Jiang lo miro con ganas de matarlo, sin embargo, apretó fuertemente sus puños para evitar desquitarse sin razón alguna como usualmente lo hacía.

—Justo eso es lo que estoy haciendo —respondió entre dientes—. Me arrepiento de haberte causado dolor, cuando en primer lugar, fui yo el que insistió tanto para que iniciemos una relación.

—XiChen sonrió calmado—. Supongo que de alguna manera, ambos fuimos unos tontos —respondió afligido—. Disculpas más que aceptadas, ahora si me perdonas, debo regresar a casa.

— ¡No lo harás! —gritó Jiang Cheng—. Tú no eres quien debe disculparse, y tampoco puedes irte así sin más —dijo desesperado, sentía que debía dar todo de sí, con tal de no perder al Alfa Lan—. ¡A-Huan, yo te amo!...

Todos quedaron completamente mudos. Lan QiRen, quien no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la unión de ese par, se sentía feliz de que muy probablemente su sobrino recuperaría esa sonrisa que le había arrebatado meses atrás. Lo mismo sentía el Omega Jin, quien a pesar de sentir que había perdido la oportunidad con XiChen, al menos sabía que aquel Alfa sería completamente feliz.

Pero Wei WuXian era el más contento, pues solamente movía sus manos con los pulgares hacia arriba, mientras gritaba victorioso.

XiChen por su parte, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, aunque Jiang Cheng parecía más en problemas, puesto que su cara había quedado completamente roja al llamarlo por su nombre de una manera demasiado cariñosa, junto con aquella confesión.

— ¿Entonces tú me amas? —preguntó en susurro.

— ¿En serio debo repetirlo? —respondió completamente azorado—. Lo sigo haciendo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?...

El mayor de los hermanos Lan sintió euforia interna, sin embargo, aun cuando escuchaba aquellas palabras salir de boca del otro Alfa, tendría un poco más de orgullo, antes de perdonarlo. Jiang Cheng lo había hecho sufrir, y él como buen tonto e ingenuo, permitió que lo humillaran a tal punto de creer que no merecía ser amado, así que le daría una breve lección a ese orgulloso Alfa.

—A decir verdad, si lo tengo —respondió sonriente—. Espere demasiado, y la verdad, ya había tomado una decisión, lo lamento joven Jiang.

El Alfa Jiang casi sintió que se le escapaba el aire al oír esa respuesta, pero justo a los pocos segundos, Lan XiChen dejó escapar una risilla leve. Al parecer, le jugaron una muy merecida broma, aunque como imaginaba, el Lan no podía aguantar ser malo por mucho tiempo.

Obviamente no lo golpeó para romperle las piernas, pues sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una que otra lágrima por el tremendo susto que le dieron. Y por supuesto, Zewu-Jun terminó abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras se disculpaba nuevamente, como si tuviera culpa de algo.

—Si Sigues disculpándote, juro que te romperé las malditas piernas —mencionó WanYin, mientras se limpiaba la cara.

—Pero A-Cheng, mi intención era asustarte, no hacerte llorar —respondió un afligido Lan XiChen.

— ¡Ya dejen sus cursilerías!...

El par de Alfas miró al Omega Wei, uno con pena y el otro con reproche.

Wei WuXian por su parte, se encontraba cruzado de brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido. Su buen humor repentinamente se había esfumado y ahora se notaba demasiado ansioso de que su plan, por fin funcionara y ese par se casará a medias. Solo necesitaba que hicieran las tres reverencias, y ya luego ellos podrían planear una boda completa. Era una fortuna que aún en la actualidad se tomarán muy en serio las bodas con las tres reverencias, así que su plan era más que infalible.

—Wei WuXian, todavía que nos secuestraron, nos apresuran y arruinan un momento demasiado crucial en nuestra relación —se quejó el Alfa Jiang.

—Y aun así, casi arruinas mi plan por tu orgullo —rebatió el Omega—. Ya hagan las reverencias para poder regresar a casa y decirle al tío FengMian y a Madame Yu que deben planear la boda para formalizar como se debe su matrimonio.

— ¡Tu estas completamente loco! —exclamó indignado Jiang Cheng.

—No se preocupe joven Wei, justo a eso íbamos —respondió sonriente Lan XiChen.

WanYin solamente miró a ese Alfa como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco. No es como si no deseara casarse, pero sabía que se habían dicho cosas y hecho mucho daño, todavía había muchas cosas que sanar. Él no esperaba que Lan XiChen estuviera completamente listo para dar ese paso, incluso esperaba que se tomarán un breve tiempo para dar el paso, pero el Lan parecía apresurado y más que listo para dar ese paso.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro XiChen? —inquirió nervioso—. Creí que nos tomaríamos un tiempo y luego seguiríamos con el plan de casarnos —explicó. No quería que el Lan pensará que no deseaba casarse.

—XiChen solamente asintió—. Estoy seguro, podríamos complacer a tu hermano y al mío por el momento, y podríamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo para preparar una boda simple con nuestros seres queridos, algo más sencilla que la primera vez —respondió con calma—. Podríamos ver esta _"boda"_ como una promesa, algo que nos recuerde que debemos unirnos y no volver a separarnos.

Jiang Cheng asintió ya más seguro con la respuesta de Lan XiChen, así que por fin tomó una decisión, decidió por fin aceptar la locura de plan que ese hermanos suyo había creado. Aunque aún no comprendía como había logrado convencer a Lan WangJi de ayudarlo, ni tampoco estaba dispuesto a agradecerle a ese amargado cuñado suyo.

—Hagámoslo —respondió con calma.

Después de eso, todo pasó con calma para la pareja de Alfas. Ambos realizaron las tres reverencias, más que improvisadas por supuesto, y teniendo varios testigos, uno que otro indeseado.

Uno pensaría que las cosas pasarían con más calma, ahora que Lan QiRen aceptaba los sentimientos de sus sobrinos, y que Jin GuangYao por fin había dejado ir a su viejo amor, la vida da demasiados giros inesperados, y justo después de que Lan XiChen y Jiang Cheng se dieran un merecido beso, ese inesperado problema llegó.

Para Lan QiRen alguien sumamente deshonesto y mentiroso. Para el Omega Jin, alguien que había sido más mentiroso y le había terminado de arruinar la vida.

Pero para Lan WangJi, alguien que lo odiaba lo suficiente como para tratar de hacerle demasiado daño. Algo no muy lejano de la realidad, cuando tenía como rehén a su Omega embarazado.

—Es bueno ver que todo mundo sea feliz, pero claro, yo debo sufrir, mientras todo mundo se burla de mí. Especialmente el honorable HanGuang-Jun.

Nadie tenía idea de cómo es que el indeseado Su She había llegado, pero a juzgar por la cara de desquiciado que traía, y las intenciones con las que tenía a Wei WuXian, no era nada bueno.

**Continuará**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:**** Eso es todo por ahora, así que si el capítulo les gusto y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo ;)**

**Sobre el siguiente capítulo, no se extrañen si ven que no tiene nada que ver con lo que les deje al final, el siguiente capítulo será el final de la historia, pero les daré dos extras. En uno, se verá lo que ocurre con el loco de Su She y el nacimiento de A-Yuan, y en el otro, un especial con Jin GuangYao y la razón por la que cambio demasiado.**

**Esta vez no espero tardar demasiado, pues ya escribí algo de lo que se viene, y pues, para dejarlos con la sorpresa, no daré spoiler del capítulo :D**

**Esperen pronto el capítulo final… "Loco Amor"**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto**

**Chau chau (^3-)/**


End file.
